Our Bloody Romance
by TakaKagaku
Summary: Our Bloody Romance is a bunch of one-shot story ideas I compiled over the years of multiple characters and their relationships that aren't, as you say, "magical".  WARNING: YAOI. Alot of my characters are in malexmale relationships.
1. Water

**This is a high school story of Ruki and Takun.**

**Takun is in a complicated state of a relationship with Travis, one of Ruki's friends. Ruki ends up skipping out on a much needed treament for his blood lust... and goes to school.**

**His inner feelings for Takun mixed with his bloodlust makes for an interesting explaination to his friend who, as he always believed, is a horrible match for Takun**

**Ruki & Travis (c) me**

**Takun (c) a friend**

* * *

><p>He's a real killer.<p>

I doubt he has any sympathy in that icy heart of his.

We hear all these warnings but he's just so damn irresistible.

I think he knows it too.

He basks in all of our gossiping.

But I just can't stop.

Matsumoto Takanori. Bad boy number 2 of the school.

Heart throb number 1. Suspected player.

But who can deny that they thought about being with him at least once?

Takanori sat at the lunch table, not eating anything. He had a bottle of flavored water in front of him and it was barely tapped into. He stared ahead at the two boys at his table; one with shoulder length blonde hair and a black streak in his bangs and another with long black hair pulled into a ponytail. His ears were deaf to what they were talking about. He didn't care. His amber eyes seemed dull behind his black rimmed glasses but all the girls around his lunch table were swooning at them. Takanori closed his eyes and took a deep breath, finally waking up to the world around him.

"You going to call her?" The long ebony haired boy asked the blonde.

The blonde scoffed and dug into his spaghetti. "Yea right. She was so annoying and such a waste of money."

Takanori had enough of the conversation after two sentences. He stood up, grabbing his water bottle by the cap, and walked off. He heard his friends call after him but he made no notion that he wanted to hear them. He exited the cafeteria and found himself wondering the empty halls. Takanori stopped to hide away in an old computer lab. He kept the lights off and went to sit at a study table in the middle of the room. He set his water bottle in front of him and stared at it for a moment before resting his head in his arms. Takanori closed his eyes and tried to settle down, sleep maybe, before he thought too much.

After a few minutes, the bell for classes rang and woke the boy up. He stretched in the seat but didn't get up. He felt no need to go to AP biology. The chemicals mixed with animal blood during their dissection of fetus pigs would be a lot for him to handle. He wouldn't be able to keep his composure.

_I could say I got sick… but I can't go to the nurse. Well fuck, guess I'm screwed. Oh well._

Takanori heard the computer lab door open and someone enter. Whoever it was didn't turn the lights on as they made their way over to him. He looked up to see a younger looking boy staring at him with big eyes. He was about to get up before the boy put a hand up.

"I didn't mean to disturb you, Takanori. I just saw you leave the cafeteria and you don't look well. Are you ok?" He asked, concerned for the taller boy.

Takanori looked away and sighed, "I'm fine. You should go to class."

He felt the boy step closer and clenched his jaw. This was the part he hated- the mind teetering on the edge of human and monster. He pushed his chair back and stood up, trying to create as much distance between him and the boy as he could. When he looked up, the little light in the room hit the other and he recognized the boy's face. Takanori remembered being in English and Geometry with him and how Travis had a special thing for the boy. As he thought back, the boy's name flooded his head and he nodded to himself. Takun. As he began to remember the classes and work with him, a scent filled his nose and his eyes darted around the room.

_Where is that smell coming from? It's so rich and strong but… it can't be an open wound. _

Takanori looked to Takun and gasped lightly, seeing him just a foot from him. He couldn't back up anymore as he felt his hips press against the tables where computers sat. His jaw clenched the more he stared at Takun and his eyes stayed locked on the boy.

"You sure you're ok? You look sick." Takun tilted his head and the scent got stronger, almost knocking Takanori over the edge.

Takanori looked away from Takun, speaking through his teeth. "I'm fine. I just need air."

"Ok…" Takun moved away to open the few windows in the computer lab. He heard the clamor of chairs and turned around to see Takanori hiding in the still dark spot of the room. He blinked and shut the windows. "You're not ok… does the sunlight bother you?"

"No. Just… can you leave? I want to be by myself." Takanori covered his mouth and kept his eyes shut as he slinked out of the corner to stand in the middle of the room by the study table. He hated how rude he sounded. He cleared his throat and tried to sound calmer, "I'm sorry if I was rude. No, I don't feel well but it's something I'll get over. I just need to be left alone."

"You weren't rude." Takun smiled, starting to walk back over to Takanori. The scent got stronger and weakened the taller boy without Takun realizing what was going on. "What's wrong with you?"

"Stomach ache and just nauseous." Takanori said quickly, keeping his mouth covered as he felt the fangs push through his gums. He knew what was happening to him and tried to stop it but, the more Takun stayed around, the harder it became. He never noticed the smell before in class with the boy but it was probably because he was never hungry during those times. He hurried to take his water bottle and start drinking down the rest of the contents but it didn't satisfy him; it only made it worse. The liquid teased his taste buds and the back of his mind screamed for something warmer; something thicker and richer in taste. His mind ordered him to attack the source in the room with no remorse but Takanori crushed the bottle in defiance.

"I can go get you some medicine from the nurse if you want." Takun offered.

_Stop talking. Leave the room, please. I don't want to hurt you. I can't break at school… Saite will kill me. Please… go. Don't make me be mean._

When Takanori didn't speak, Takun walked over to put a hand on the taller boy's shoulder. That triggered it. Takanori's eyes were engulfed in crimson as he whipped around to grab Takun's wrists and pin him to the study table. Takun's eyes widened as Takanori straddled over him and bared his fangs. When Takanori spoke, it was deeper than his normal voice and had a threatening bite to it, "Don't say a word. Not a sound."

"I knew it." Takun smiled, staring up into the crimson eyes. "I knew you weren't human. I could tell from how your friends regarded you. You're a vampire."

Takanori sighed. "And you won't tell a soul if I let you go?"

"Of course not. I'd be a hypocrite if I did. I'm not quite human myself." Takun kept smiling up at the vampire which made Takanori uneasy.

Takanori leaned down to press his lips against Takun's neck and breathed in the scent from before. The vampire got dizzy off the smell for a moment. After he recovered, he bit into the skin and punctured the carotid artery, releasing a vast amount of blood into his mouth. He swallowed it down quickly before regaining some humanity. He licked the holes to heal the wound slightly and slow the bleeding. He healed the wound on the neck completely but his hunger wasn't satisfied.

The vampire moved to one of Takun's arms he had pinned to the table and bit down on the ulnar artery in the forearm, causing a squeak from Takun. Takun's breathing rang in the vampire's ears even though it wasn't very loud. Takanori tried to stop himself but couldn't as he moved to pin both wrists with one hand. He pushed Takun's shirt up and zoned in to bite his side, not aiming for any arteries but muscle. Takun kicked his legs a little and protested, causing Takanori to stop and put a hand over his mouth.

"I told you not to speak."

Takun closed his eyes for a moment before reopening to stare into Takanori's. The look in his eyes made the crimson fade from the vampire's and Takanori let go of Takun, gasping and flying off him. He covered his mouth as the apologies spilled out from behind his hand, "I'm so sorry, Takun. I really am. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry."

"You didn't hurt me." Takun sat up, the wounds healing to scars on his body. He held his head, dizzy from blood loss, but smiled to Takanori. "It takes a lot more than a few pints of blood taken to knock me out."

Tears built up in Takanori's eyes as he turned to leave, mumbling about how he was a monster and would disappear. Takun hurried off the table to hug Takanori from behind before he could open the computer lab door. Takanori stopped, blinking and hands shaking. He glanced down to the hands on his waist and how strong the hold was. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"You shouldn't be holding on to me-"

"You're not a monster. You're far from it. You didn't want to hurt me or anyone for that matter… you said so. I saw you fight it." Takun mumbled into Takanori's back. "I'm the dumbass that wouldn't leave. I knew there was something to you but, like a cat, I'm curious."

"Well… now you know." Takanori whispered, trying to pull away.

"I'm glad I know… and it doesn't change my thoughts about you. You're still nice. You're a good person, Takanori." Takun held tightly, grumbling the more Takanori tried to pull away.

Takanori laughed airily. He put his hands over Takun's to pry them off and turn around. He smiled down to Takun, "you're the first person to say that to me. You still consider me human after what I did."

Takun smiled softly, hiding a blush the best he could. "Of course. And I'll keep your secret, I promise. I won't tell anyone."

"Thank you." Takanori sighed in relief. He was silent for a moment before motioning towards the door, "You should get to class before you get in trouble."

"Ah, right." Takun nodded and hurried out the door. He glanced back to Takanori with a smile before going down the hall to his history class. He apologized to the teacher when he walked in and past the blonde that sat at Takanori's lunch table. The holes on his neck were noticeable to the boy and only he caught them. The blonde's eyes widened before going into a glare, staring at the class room door.

Once class was over, the blonde hunted down Takanori and found him by the lockers. He pinned him against the metal and hissed in his ear, "What the fuck do you think you're doing, Taka-chan?"

"What are you talking about?" Takanori growled. He was backhanded before the same hand went to grip his throat.

The blonde snarled at Takanori, starting to squeeze. "Did you have a good lunch, Taka-chan? Feasting on classmates now?"

Takanori's eyes widened and the blonde smirked, nodding. "Yea. I saw what you did. How could you?"

"It was an accident." Takanori coughed out.

"How is indulging in my possessions an accident?" The blonde's voice rose slightly.

"Travis." Takanori's other friend hissed, pulling back the blonde. "Look."

Travis looked over to see Takun standing there, books in hand and waiting for him. His eyes were wide as he stared at the blonde and finally realized what was making him angry. He put a hand over the scars on his neck and ran off; holding on to his books the best he could.

"Takun!" Travis hollered after him. He gave Takanori one last glare before following Takun, trying to catch up to him.

Takanori looked down, rubbing his throat. He felt a hand on his shoulder and shrugged it off, "I'm going home, Yuu."

"You want me to wa-"

"No… I'll be alright." Takanori smiled to his friend before shutting his locker softly and walking off. He knew he'd have to talk to Travis later and, as much as he knew he shouldn't and probably wouldn't, he wanted to talk to Takun. He felt like he screwed up yet again; that all he did was screw up as of late.

He got home later than usual to find Yuu sitting on his porch. He sighed and shook his head as he got closer, "I said I'll be alright."

"I know. But I also know how you lie." Yuu smiled and stood up, opening the door for Takanori. "I thought Saite would be home… where is he?"

"Probably still at work." Takanori shrugged as he went inside, being followed by Yuu. Once inside, he went up to his room and put his things down beside his bed. He sat down on the edge of the bed to take a deep breath before he was pushed down, pinned by Yuu. "What are you do-"

"Making you feel better." Yuu smiled, staring to unbutton Takanori's school uniform top. "Fixing you like I always do."

"Yuu-kun." Takanori protested but was silenced when Yuu slammed his lips down on the vampire's.

Yuu pulled away after a minute and pushed the sides of the top off Takanori's shoulders. He leaned to kiss Takanori on the collarbone and smiled, "If you're still hungry, you can always bite me. No consequences if you do that."

There was a slight chuckle in Yuu's tone and Takanori relaxed, nodding slightly. The vampire closed his eyes and took a deep breath before reopening them. He gave in and leaned up to start unbuttoning Yuu's uniform top. He pushed a bit more to bite into the lower part of Yuu's neck, drinking in small amounts of blood. It was the same warmth, same thickness but completely different. Before it would satisfy him, but now… it was like flavorless water.


	2. The First Date

**This is about my character Takanori "Ruki" Matsumoto finally making his feelings known to Takun Matsuhade who has just gone through a tough ending of a relationship with an ex-friend of Ruki's.**

**Ruki (c) me**

**Takun (c) a friend**

* * *

><p>"Come with me."<p>

Takun looked up, blinking at the blonde in front of him. A hand with heavy steel rings around the ring and middle fingers was outstretched to him. He stared into the brown eyes with red edges and hesitated to take the hand. "Where are we going?"

The blonde took Takun's hand in his and pulled him up from his seat, yanking him along. "Somewhere fun. Somewhere to take your mind off things."

"That's not a hard task to do, Ruki." Takun smiled, trying to make the other laugh.

"True but we're still going." Ruki didn't look back as he took Takun from the studio. Once outside, he led him to a black sports car and released his hand. Ruki went over to the driver's side as he let Takun slip into the passenger seat.

"So… where are we going exactly?" Takun asked once he strapped in.

"Can't tell you." Ruki smirked as he started the car and pulled into the main drag.

Takun pouted and stared out the window as Ruki drove. He would occasionally turn back to watch Ruki fiddle with the stereo a bit, turning it up when a good song came on- particularly his band's songs- and turning it near off when a horrible one came on. His heart stopped when a familiar voice radiated from the speakers of the car- deep, velvet, and beautiful but haunting to him. It was immediately shut off with a click of the stereo and Takun's gaze shot up to Ruki.

"Music doesn't seem like a good idea anymore." Ruki hissed a little before smiling sweetly, glancing over to Takun. "So… let's play 20 Questions."

"Is it going to take 40 questions all together to get to where you are taking me?" Takun blinked, amazed.

Ruki started laughing, tapping his thumbs on the steering wheel and shrugging. "It might. If I purposefully go slowly because the game is getting interesting then yes."

Takun shook his head and sighed. "Fine… I'll ask first."

The two shot questions back and forth, only making it about 12 each, before arriving in the parking lot to a large building lit up in neon signs. Takun sat forward, looking up to read all the signs and soon slowly glancing to Ruki. Ruki parked and smirked to Takun, arms crossed over his chest after he cut the engine.

"An arcade?" Takun raised an eyebrow.

"Hell yes." Ruki nodded and laughed. He started to get out of the car, "Nothing like some healthy competition to keep you busy."

"Oh, we're competing?" Takun smirked as, he too, got out. "What are the rules, boss?"

Ruki slid his keys into his pocket after he locked the doors. He started walking up to the building as Takun ran up to get next to him. "Ok… whoever can get the most tickets AND the best prize at the end is the winner. Simple rules."

Takun nodded, "Alright, I can agree to that. What does the winner receive?"

Ruki opened his mouth and closed it, smiling a little in confusion. "You know, I didn't think that through."

Takun started laughing. "I figured. How about loser buys dinner?"

"I was kind of thinking that but wasn't sure if it was too expected." Ruki opened the door for Takun. "Deal."

Ruki paid for all the coins and handed a small bag of them to Takun. He smiled and counted down to three but, before he even passed two, Takun was off. Ruki growled and hurried off after him, finding him at the skee ball. After about a half hour of trying to mess up the other's skee ball game, they separated to their favourite games. Ruki tried his luck at pinball, racking up points and tickets, while Takun nearly jumped at the sight of the dance machine.

_Ruki better have enough money after this. _Takun thought, surely, as he stepped onto the platform and began flourishing in his own mass amount of tickets.

Time had passed to three hours spent in the arcade and the two met up at the prize counter, staring each other down playfully. Each had a bundle of tickets under their arms and equal handfuls. Ruki bowed a little and let Takun go first. Takun laughed at the gentlemanly act Ruki pulled but stuck his tongue out to him as he handed his tickets to the worker behind the counter. The teenaged boy working counted up nearly 2,324 tickets for Takun.

"I want to wait to pick a prize… see how much he has." Takun stepped aside for Ruki. "Good luck beating that, Matsumoto-san."

Ruki rolled his eyes and handed over his tickets. "I give you credit, this might be a tough one."

Takun shrugged a little, the immense pride he felt in himself showing through as he watched the meter for Ruki's tickets rise. _2,300… 2,315… 2,320… shit, he might actually win._

The meter only raised two more; ending at 2,322. Ruki growled and slammed his fist on the counter, causing the poor boy behind it to jump. He looked over to Takun who was doing his own dance of victory. He lightly punched Takun in shoulder, "You little ass."

"You only say that cause you got your own kicked." Takun stuck his tongue out again.

"Hey, that's only half the victory though. Pick your prize." Ruki nudged Takun towards the various objects for sale at the price of his tickets.

Takun bit his bottom lip as his eyes scanned over the plushies and boxed games. His eyes lit up when he saw the best prize he could to defeat Ruki and be something he would cherish. He pointed at a giant purple and bounced a little as the teenage worker pulled it down, handing it to Takun.

Ruki glared at the plush and shook his head. "That one for me." He pointed to a golden plush that was just as large as Takun's. He held the animal by the legs and stared at it. "I think I win."

"What!" Takun squeaked. "How do you win!"

Ruki pushed Takun out of the prize line so people behind them could cash in. He stood off to the side with him, turning the face of plush forward and level with his. He snarled and snickered behind the threatening expression, "Because it's like me."

Takun stared over Ruki for a minute then to the plush. "Crazy hair, dark eyes, fangs… not to mention, lazy, arrogant, and badass. Yea, it's you."

Ruki gasped looking to the plush and then back to Takun. "How dare you compare me to a lion like that!"

Takun started laughing. "I'm sorry but I still think my friend over here beats your's." He patted the head of his purple plush.

Ruki glared at the face on Takun's prize. "It's an octopus."

Takun nodded, "Yes, yes it is."

"How does a sea creature like that defeat the king of the savanna?" Ruki shook his head, laughing.

"Cause it has this face." Takun puckered his lips and made his eyes huge. He stared at Ruki for a good five minutes before stopping once the blonde started laughing. "What!"

"You win just for demonstrating that face." Ruki took his lion and started walking off. "Come on, Oct-Takun, I have to buy you dinner."

"Damn straight you do!" Takun hollered and covered his mouth, remembering little kids were around. Ruki let out a booming laugh as he walked outside and let Takun catch up.

Ruki handed Takun a foam bowl carefully before paying off the cook of the small stand. Takun stared at the steaming food in the bowl before looking up to Ruki when he had his own. "This is the dinner?"

"Hey. We wiped out my money at the arcade." Ruki laughed and started walking off down the cement path of the park.

"You planned this." Takun kicked Ruki lightly in the shin as they walked along. He slurped some of the broth from his bowl of ramen and squished his face.

Ruki started laughing. "It's hot. Hence why it's steaming."

"I know that." Takun squeaked and pouted, looking away from Ruki.

The two walked deep into the park before stopping at a bench by an abandoned playground. Once Ruki sat down, he broke his chopsticks free and started eating. Takun looked over the playground before starting to eat his food, watching the swings sway a little in the night breeze. He looked down to the meat floating on top of the noodles before picking a piece up and munching down on it. His eyes occasionally looked in Ruki's direction after the silence got to him, watching the blonde sink into his jacket and blow steam off the top of his ramen. Takun smiled and was caught by Ruki's gaze quickly, unable to look away.

Ruki smiled softly. "Have I helped today at all?"

Takun nodded, stirring his noodles around. "A lot actually. Thank you."

"Any time." Ruki laughed lightly, sipping the remaining broth in his bowl.

Takun was silent for awhile, watching the playground's shadows move under the moonlight. He noticed Ruki finish his food and set the foam bowl on the bench before the blonde shoved his hands into the pockets of his pea coat. Takun finished up what he could before setting his bowl on the ground in front of him. He heard Ruki took a deep breath and glanced over to him.

"Do you… give up on him?" Ruki asked softly, looking ahead at the merry-go-round.

Takun felt his heart stop again and looked to his gloved hands. He knew very well who Ruki was speaking of and he didn't know how to answer honestly. He took a breath himself and let it out slowly. "Well… I want to. I know I should but there is that part of me that thinks that maybe he'll come back. It's wishful thinking but it's there."

Ruki nodded. "I understand. As his friend, I want him to come back. As YOUR friend, I want to tear him apart."

Takun laughed lightly, twiddling his fingers. "Seems a lot of people want to do that."

Ruki smiled and looked to his feet, clicking the heels together. "Many people love you, Takun, and just want you to be happy. They don't like people crossing you the way he did. I'm pretty sure he's aware that he's in deep shit and it's hard to tell what he'll do in response to that. He could be as brave as I know he is and come back to face it… but that's if he either wants to fix it or end it. He could be the coward I know he can be and just stay far away."

"I know…" Takun whispered softly.

It was silent for a bit longer before Ruki draped his scarf around Takun's shoulders. Takun looked up to see Ruki standing in front of him. The blonde was smiling and outstretched his hand to him once more; this time it was gloved and covered the rings. Takun took it and stood up, situating the scarf better once he was straight. Ruki moved to pick up both foam bowls in one hand as he still held Takun's. The warmth in Ruki's hand made Takun melt into it but he caught himself before it was noticeable. A blush graced his face and he tried to hide it by pulling his coat collar up. He had never really thought about Ruki as anything more than a friend or a friend of his ex-lover's, but now the thoughts raced through his mind.

_He's been around so much… watching how Travis and I were… he always seemed so tense but he is relaxed now. _Takun watched Ruki as they started walking back, out of the park and to the car.

Ruki felt Takun staring at him but made no glance back. He threw the bowls into a trash can on the sidewalk before going to open the passenger side door for Takun. He bowed a little and laughed.

Takun shook his head. "Now you're just being pathetic."

"Figured if I lost and kind of skimped you out on dinner, I should be a bit more gentlemanly." Ruki laughed as Takun got in. He shut the door and went over to the driver's side.

_He really needs to stop it… _Takun pouted in his mind. He watched Ruki get inside and start the car before averting his eyes to look out the window as buildings passed. _Hoping Travis comes back and then falling for his best friend, great._

Ruki noticed Takun press his forehead against the window and grumble. He laughed lightly. "You ok over there?"

"Peachy." Takun mumbled before sitting up straight and sighing.

The drive to drop Takun off was quiet as Ruki kept the radio off and didn't seem to want to pursue their short game of 20 Questions from earlier. The car pulled up to the curb and Takun twisted in his seat to grab his giant octopus plushie. He laughed lightly as he stared at it.

"Are you going to have room for that monster in your apartment?" Ruki laughed as he got out, helping Takun.

"You have no idea how many of these things I would forcefully fit into my room." Takun pointed out and laughed, heading to the front door.

Ruki caught up with him as Takun rang the buzzer to unlock the front. Takun turned to see a plush lion in his face. "Then you'll have room for him too."

"Wh-what?" Takun blinked, absentmindedly taking the lion.

Ruki laughed a little. "I have no room for him much less the stamina to take stabs at my manliness from Aoi when I walk in with that thing."

Takun stared at Ruki. "Lion isn't manly enough for you, Takanori?"

The lion was shook in Ruki's face, causing the blonde to laugh. "Well it is and it isn't."

"I understand." Takun laughed and opened the door. "I'll watch over him for you till you can get a place of your own- free from manliness critics like Aoi."

Ruki snickered and helped to hold the door for Takun. "I knew you'd get me."

Takun got inside and was about to say something to Ruki before his words were caught. A light pressure was put on his lips by Ruki's own. Takun's eyes were wide as he dropped the plushies to the floor, hands immediately going to Ruki's shoulders. He saw how the blonde had his eyes closed the entire time and didn't force anything. Once Ruki pulled away, Takun put his fingers to his lips. He blinked rapidly as Ruki's eyes opened half way and he whispered.

"Hope if you want… but be aware that life is still going on around you and there are people who love you."

"O-Ok…" Takun squeaked.

Ruki smiled softly. "Good night, Takun."

"N-night… Ruki…" Takun watched the blonde hop off the steps of the apartment building and get back into the black sports car. He waited until Ruki waved and drove off, giving a tiny delayed wave after him. He shut the apartment complex's front door and picked up the plushies at his feet. Takun held the octopus by a tentacle, carrying him gently, while squishing the lion in a hug. From the short period of time with Ruki, both of the stuffed animals smelled strong of the blonde. Takun blushed at a sudden realization, _This was… Ruki's way of… making a date out of this…_


	3. Follow Up

**This is a follow up on the one-shot, The First Date.**

**About 2 days later, Takun makes the daring move to confront Ruki on his intentions.**

**Ruki (c) me**

**Takun (c) a friend**

* * *

><p>A pink cell phone vibrated and lit up green and blue on the studio table. A hot pink-haired girl ran to snatch it up, answering it out of breath. "Moshi Moshi?"<p>

"Hey, Nami."

The girl smiled and leaned against the table. "Well, Hi, Takun."

"Hi." He laughed on the other end. "Could you… tell Satil I'm not coming tonight?"

Nami blinked. "You're not? Why?"

"Well… I would prefer you to tell him cause he won't kill you." Takun laughed.

"Oh… thanks." Nami shook her head. "But, again, why?"

There was a long silence on the other end before a deep breath. "I've decided to give up…"

Nami's eyebrows furrowed. "Give up…?"

"Yea. I give up on hoping and waiting for him." Takun smiled on the other end, feeling relieved to finally say it out loud. "I told you, Nami, I didn't even think of the T word that night. Not even a single image. It was… nice."

Nami smiled softly as she tucked her bangs behind her ear, waiting to listen to more.

"He was so warm…" Takun seemed in a daze. "He made it as if it never happened. I liked that… and I want that to happen all the time. I'm going to tell him that I'm done waiting. He was right; I can't sit around and let life continue on while I'm stuck on someone from the past."

"You want me to tell Satil that?"

"No!" Takun squeaked. "Just say… I'm going to talk to Ruki."

Nami started laughing. "Alright. Will do. Good luck, Takun. You better call me and tell me how it goes."

Takun felt his face warm up and only nodded. "I… will. Thanks, Nami. I love you so much."

"Love you too, Takun." Nami giggled before hanging up.

Takun slipped his phone into his pocket and took a deep breath as he put his jacket on. He left his apartment and prepared what he was going to say in his mind, _I have to tell him that I'm done waiting and that I'm willing to look into everyone else who loves me. I just need to know… if what he was doing was out of his own, true feelings or just to make me realize this._

Takun's hand was about to knock on the door to Ruki's apartment before it fell back a little. He bit his bottom lip, starting to think that coming over was a bad idea after all. He contemplated on turning around to head to practice after all- just so Satil could yell at him for trying to piss him off. Takun saw his hands start to shake and shook his head, _I have to do this. If I don't now, I never will._

He closed his eyes and knocked, feeling the echo throughout the quiet hall of the apartment complex. Only did he open his eyes when he heard the door open with a click. Ruki smiled down to Takun, his hair a mess and splotches of red paint dotted his face. The blonde was not dressed for any occasion; wearing a ripped up white shirt with the same red paint splattered on it, a black tank top underneath, and faded denim jeans. Takun raised an eyebrow and got an immediate laugh from Ruki.

"Painting the apartment- don't be alarmed." Ruki shook his head.

Takun laughed a little. "I got that… I didn't think you were murdering small animals in here at all."

"Liar." Ruki snickered and moved out of the way. "Come in, unless you have no intention of staying long."

"Coming in sounds nice." Takun pushed his way past Ruki and into the apartment. He followed the long hall to the living room where newspapers lay over the carpet. The wall had borders in red and swirls of vines coming from 2 of the 4 corners while the other 2 were pencil drawn. His eyes studied the work and turned around to smile at Ruki, "You're doing a really nice job in here. How did you get permission for it?"

Ruki wiped his hands clean on a damp towel. "Sucked up to the landlord, that's how. Luckily he allows some improvements and said my handy work will be nice additions to whom ever buys the place when I leave."

"I see." Takun nodded. He moved a sheet of newspaper off the couch to sit down, looking around at all the work Ruki had done. He twiddled his fingers in his lap as the blonde started to clean up some of the newspapers and paint. Takun tried to think over how to bring up what he desired to talk to Ruki about; _glad to see you're working so hard. Speaking of working so hard, I've worked on giving up on Travis… no, that's dumb._

Takun sank down in the couch as Ruki stood straight and stretched. "So… there has to be a reason of why you're here and ditching practice."

_Dammit! _Takun mentally cursed. He tried to push back the blush wanting to bloom on his face. His eyes closed for a moment before he said, "Yea… there is a reason."

Ruki turned to look at Takun and sat down on the edge of the coffee table. "Alright… well, not to sound pushy, but what is it?"

Takun opened his eyes. A squeak caught in his throat once he saw how close Ruki had moved. He was silent as his eyes wondered from the blonde's, down to his shoulders, collarbone and slightly exposed chest. The blush then became obvious for Ruki snapped his fingers for Takun's attention. "Oh… yea… well, um, it's like this…"

Ruki raised an eyebrow. "You're stuttering and delaying."

"Sorry." Takun shook his head. He took a deep breath and smiled softly to his hands in his lap. "I came to tell you that… I'm giving up on Travis. I should say GAVE up."

Ruki sat back a little, both eyebrows raised. "Really now…? What brought this on?"

"After what you said… you were right. I can't sit around and wait because life is still happening. People want me happy, right? And I want them happy. To make them happy, I have to let it go and, in the end, I should be happy myself. It's a win-win." Takun chuckled lightly.

Ruki nodded, sitting there silently. He watched Takun and sighed after too much quiet, "So you came over to tell me I was right?"

Takun felt the heat on his face again, "Yea… that and… something else. More like something I want to ask you."

"Shoot."

_That was a quick response, _Takun mumbled in the back of his mind. He stuttered a bit before he even opened his mouth. He jumped when he felt Ruki nudge him with his foot. "I wanted… to know… if what you did… last time… was to force me to… realize or… out of… your own… feelings."

Ruki leaned back on the table. He smiled softly and clicked his tongue before speaking, "It was mostly to make you realize-"

"Oh…" Takun stood up suddenly. "Alright then."

Ruki's eyes got wide as he stood up just as fast to catch Takun by the wrist. "You didn't let me finish."

"But you said-"

"I wasn't done," Ruki sighed and looked into Takun's eyes. "It was to make you realize cause I didn't want you catching on that it was also my own impulse. I didn't want to go after you when it's only been a short time since you-know-who has been gone. I'm glad you came to me to tell me… because now I know where you stand and where I rate."

"Rate…?" Takun whispered.

Ruki smiled and let Takun go. "I could've found out by someone else in a 4th party or something… but, no… you came to tell me. You braved going against Satil, as a matter of fact, to tell me."

Takun laughed lightly with Ruki before the two of them went silent. The moment seemed to drag on and Takun began to feel awkward. He took a step back but was stopped when his foot beat against a can of paint. He would've fallen if it wasn't for Ruki snatching him by the hands before he could even lean back. Takun was pulled back into Ruki thanks to momentum and looked up at the blonde with wide eyes, expecting to get looked at funny or glared at, but he wasn't doing either. Ruki's lips were pulled into a tiny but sweet smile as he stood there, still holding on to Takun's hands gently. Takun was about to pull away, to excuse himself to leave Ruki alone to finish his painting, before Ruki spoke up.

"Now a question for you."

Takun's heart skipped a little. "O…ok… shoot…"

"Did you feel anything?" Ruki asked softly.

Takun looked down immediately, hiding his eyes. He took a few deep breaths, trying to think of how to phrase it without it seeming like his silence meant no. He closed his eyes and brought his head up, his bangs covering his face a little so Ruki couldn't see the red on his cheeks. "I felt something… like nothing bad ever happened to me. I forgot all about you-know-who and enjoyed how nice it was to hang out with you. I don't know what came over me when you kissed me… but, for that moment, it fixed me. I guess what I'm saying is; I want that moment back and to stay."

Ruki nodded. "It can, you know. I've been here, waiting for it to."

Takun's eyes opened and he looked up to Ruki, "Waiting?"

"Yes," Ruki laughed softly. "Ever since you and him got together. I let it all go because you two were my friends and I thought it would end happily. When it didn't… I felt responsible for it all."

"You aren't-"

"I know I'm not." Ruki moved a hand from Takun's and ran it through his hair. "But I felt that way… and, what killed me most is the fact that I was selfish for the rapid moment where I thought 'now is my chance.' I wanted to punch myself."

"Don't do that because you're right." Takun blurted and soon covered his mouth.

Ruki started laughing, trying to move Takun's hands away. "Oh really? Does that mean you're giving me a chance?"

Takun blushed and soon went quiet, "I'm begging you to take a hold of the opportunity. To fully fix me because… I know you can… I hated how easy it was that night but I did fall in love with you. I've always liked you but… it hit me."

Ruki leaned down and whispered to Takun, lips millimeters apart. "I'll fix you… it starts now."

Takun felt tears well up in his eyes before the blonde kissed him again. This kiss was different. It lasted longer and brought tingles of electricity to the face. Ruki wrapped his arms around Takun's waist and pulled them close together. Takun felt obligated to cling to Ruki's neck as the tears disappeared in his eyes. They pulled apart after a minute and Ruki smiled softly, whispering to Takun.

"Stay with me."

Takun blushed and stuttered a little but was silenced with another kiss. Ruki pulled away again and Takun absentmindedly said, "Ok."

Ruki laughed and slowly let Takun go before handing him a paintbrush. "You can help me out."

Takun stared at the red-tipped brush before looking up to Ruki. "And here I was expecting something more… I don't know."

"Risky?" Ruki started laughing, heading to find an old shirt for Takun to borrow. He turned around and smiled softly, "I think that's taking it too fast no matter how long we've been friends. I'm a gentleman, remember?"

Takun rolled his eyes. "Right, right. Nearly forgot."

Ruki pointed at him before walking down the hall to his room. Takun sat down on the couch and smiled to himself, giggling quietly. He kept putting his fingers to his lips and shaking his head, sending his hair in spasms. His eyes wondered to the paintbrush in his other hand and he waved it around a little but stopped when he heard Ruki starting to come back. _He's not Travis… that's for sure. No… he's better than him._


	4. Valentine's Day

**This is yet another Ruki and Takun one-shot.**

**It's been 10 months since the Follow Up and the 2 have been dating for that long. And it's Valentine's Day...and also Ruki's birthday.**

**Takun (c) a friend**

**Ruki (c) me**

* * *

><p>February 14.<p>

Valentine's Day.

That's all it ever is to everyone.

Even my close friends forget to give me a call, text or simply stop by.

How I hate Valentine's Day.

Staring at the plain white ceiling, Ruki lay on his bed and tossed a caution-orange stress ball into the air, squeezing tightly every time it came back down to him. After a dozen throws, he held on to the ball just to glance over at the digital clock on his night stand. 4:30 PM it read. Most of the day gone and only one message flashed on his cell phone- a single birthday message from Aoi, on time at 2:35 PM on the dot.

_At least Yuu remembered…_

Ruki let his arms fall to the side, letting the stress ball free to roll from his hand and thump to the ground. He figured Uruha was treating Yulia to a nice double date with Ruka and Elle, Reita was spending quality time with his brother, Maya, and his mother, and Kai was sharing his first Valentine's Day with Meeshell. All were excused. Ruki closed his eyes as he remembered the call he received from his brother and sister at around noon and that a package from his mother lay unwrapped on the living room table. He huffed and pushed himself off the bed, leaving the caution-orange stress ball to rest by his feet as he slowly trudged back out to the gift.

With a plop onto the couch, he inspected the lovely post office packaging- brown, bland, and with a single spot of paper to show it actually was addressed to him. He pressed his thumb nail into the transparent tape and slid it down, slicing open the top of the box with ease. After fiddling through foam packaging peanuts, he found his mother's handy-work. A 10 x 10 box, about 4 inches deep, wrapped in red paper and topped with a navy blue bow lay in his hands. Ruki smiled softly, carefully tearing the paper as to not destroy his mother's masterpiece. He lifted the lid of the box to find a card with balloons and cake on the front but no salutations of "happy birthday" laying on a bed of tissue paper that hid the present underneath.

With a flip of the cover, he read his mother's sweet handwriting:

"Takanori- I know birthdays aren't your thing- especially your own- but that doesn't mean you can skip it. You're 23 now and, though it seems like another year to you, they'll add up. I believe this is the year you'll stop aging… and if not this year than next. Your mind will feel the age it is but your body will forever be what you see today. Just remember… what you are is not a curse and will never make you anything else but my son. I love you. – Mom"

Ruki felt an extra flap on the back of the card. He flipped it over to see a picture tapped there of him, his brother, mother and little sister at the park when he was about 11 years old. His older brother, Saite, was about 15 and his little sister, Jenni, was 4. Ruki ran his fingers over the edges of the photo, eyeing his younger self and then his siblings. With a gentle tug, he pulled the picture from the card and set it on the cushion beside him. He yanked the tissue paper from the present and blinked when he saw a zip-up red and black striped hoodie with a pack of guitar picks and strings nestled in the hood.

A smile spread across his face as he set the picks and strings on the table before pulling the hoodie out to examine the graffiti writing in white. The words "liberty", "run", "guns", "carnage", and "war" scattered the fabric until the sleeves, where strips of black fishnet decorated the sides. Ruki stood to put the hoodie on and walked over to a mirror in the hall, looking over the fit of his new clothing. He fluffed his hair a little and wiped smeared eyeliner from his lower lids.

_I look deader than usual._

With a turn on his heel, he went back to his bedroom to grab his mahogany acoustic guitar and came back to sit on the couch, yanking the strings from the table. He undid all six worn-down strings from the acoustic and added the new ones, tuning and tightening as he went. He hummed a melody that had been stuck in his head since he woke this morning. Strings finally tuned and ready, he began to play.

"Reciting ordinary words to fill out gaps is easy, huh?

What made me tired of forgiving each other is

Your never-changing lies…"

Ruki soon stopped and put the guitar down to run back to his room. He grabbed his digital recorder and went back out into the living room to begin again- this time recording the entire thing. He kept strumming and singing what came to his head, loud enough for the recorder to catch and loud enough for him to miss the knocking at his apartment door.

The front door opened in the middle of the song and shut softly as to not to disturb the music. Shoes were kicked off at the entrance and a stealth walk to the backside of the couch let the blonde continue his song writing. When he finished, he set the guitar to the side and took a deep breath, turning the recorder off. He was about to get up and find his notepad when the intruder leaned over the couch and wrapped arms around the blonde's shoulders.

"Happy Birthday, Ruki." A sweet voiced cooed in his ear.

He jumped a moment, pulling the one behind the couch up and over. He lay back with a black haired, smaller man on top of him. Ruki blinked a little before laughing, "Takun… You scared me."

"The whole point was to surprise…" Takun blinked as well before smiling brightly. "Guess it worked. I liked the song you were writing, what's it called?"

"Don't know yet. But, hey… how come you didn't call or text me?" Ruki glared at Takun, poking him on the nose.

Takun chuckled, scooting himself more on Ruki and getting closer to the blonde's face. "My phone had a mishap…"

Ruki's face went flat, completely not amused. "You broke it, didn't you?"

"Did not." Takun grumbled, sliding off Ruki to sit by him.

Ruki sat up and hummed, "Yea, right."

Takun mumbled something before yanking Ruki's new hoodie, studying the design. "Birthday present?"

"Yea, from my mom. Got me picks and strings too- hence why I was strumming away when you illegally came into my apartment." Ruki smiled, teasing the other.

"I have a key, remember?" Takun lifted his spare key in victory before seeing the picture Ruki was laying on. He crawled across Ruki's lap to grab it and then sat where he was, leaning his back into the blonde's chest. "Saite, Jenni, and you… with your mom, right? How old were you here?"

Ruki shifted his spot to rest his chin on Takun's shoulder. "I believe I was 11… it was about five months after I was released from the experimental ward. I had just turned 11 too."

Takun glanced over to Ruki, staring at him in silence. His eyes looked deep into the blonde's red-brown before looking all over his face.

"What…?" Ruki blinked.

Takun shook his head before smiling. He set the picture down on the table before squirming in Ruki's lap, turning around to look at him and wrap his arms around his neck. "Just, Happy Birthday…AND Valentine's Day."

Ruki laughed, wrapping his arms around Takun's waist. "Thanks, and Happy Valentine's Day to you."

Takun took the liberty of kissing Ruki quickly on the lips before pulling back with a gasp, "I have something for you."

Ruki licked his lips, raising an eyebrow. "Something for me…? You didn't have to."

Takun nodded quickly as he dug in his jean pocket. He pulled out a silver chain with a German cross charm hanging freely on it and dangled it in front of Ruki's face. "Ta-da. Took a little searching to find since they're scarce but I found it and couldn't resist."

Ruki blinked as he slowly took the necklace, "Oh wow, thanks."

Takun smiled, "So I take it you like it?"

"I do. As a matter of fact, the one I wear all the time snapped the other day during rehearsal." Ruki chuckled softly.

"Well, I did good then." Takun giggled as he took the necklace from Ruki and went to clasp it around the blonde's neck. He let his hands rest there, looking at the charm and then to Ruki.

Ruki smiled softly to Takun before leaning to press his nose against the other's and whispering a soft 'thank you'. He kissed Takun for an extended period of time before pulling back and running his fingers down the side of Takun's face. "Thank you again."

"For what now?" Takun blinked, leaning into the touch.

Ruki snickered, "For not letting me be alone on my birthday."

Takun gasped, pressing his nose back to Ruki's. "I would never leave you alone on your birthday. You're my boyfriend and this is the first birthday of your's I get to say that."

Ruki laughed more before hugging Takun tightly, burying his face in his neck. "I know… but about half an hour ago, I had no idea anyone aside from Aoi would remember."

Takun ran a hand through Ruki's hair and smiled, "Well now you know for all future birthdays."

"Good." Ruki pulled back and stood, carrying Takun for a moment before setting him down on the couch. "You better be here for many birthdays to come."

Takun blushed slightly before his smile brightened, "And Valentine's Days?"

"Well, my birthday is still every February 14 and, last I checked, that's Valentine's Day… so, yes." Ruki laughed and went to head to the kitchen. "But, since you're here and already gave me a present, I need to give you one."

"What! No!" Takun yelped from the couch.

"It's just dinner, Takun, calm down." Ruki kept laughing as he got pots and pans out. "And you better be staying the night."

More blush came to Takun's cheeks, "Of course." He got up and saw the card on the table. Curiosity got the better of him and he lifted it up to peek inside, reading what Ruki's mom had written for her son. Takun blinked a little before going into the kitchen, leaning against the island bar. "What's this about not aging?"

Ruki turned around as he got water boiling, "Oh… yea, around 23 or 24 is when natural born vampires stop aging physically- or at least my dad told my mom before. So, I'm forever stuck like this."

Takun reread the handwriting. "I keep forgetting you're immortal like myself…"

"No one is immortal. Just harder to kill." Ruki chuckled. After some silence, he turned around to see Takun staring down at the card. "Hey, you have nothing to worry about. As long as you're concerned, I'm here for eternity."

Takun looked up with a miniscule smile. "With me?"

Ruki put the knife down he was using to cut chicken and wiped his hands on a damp rag. He walked over to Takun and put his index knuckle under Takun's chin. "I'm not Travis. I won't leave you for anything. Worked too hard to just dash it all away."

Takun smile grew as he wrapped a hand gently around Ruki's wrist, "Just…making sure…"

Ruki leaned to kiss Takun on the neck. His lips hovered there for a moment before a quick, sharp pain stung Takun's nerves. He gasped as Ruki pulled away with a chuckle and put a hand to his neck. A warm, wet drop slowly ran from a pea-sized bite an inch above his collarbone. "Ruki!"

"Hey, Don't yell at me. It was just a taste, it is my birthday after all." Ruki smirked and pointed at Takun before turning back to finish cutting raw chicken.

Takun grumbled, "10 months of dating me and already you're nipping at me."

"I say 10 months is the prime time for me to claim you as mine." Ruki said without even turning around or stuttering.

"C-claim me?" Takun was the one to stutter.

"That was just a little bite- it wasn't a mark. You'll know when it's a mark." Ruki turned around then, looking Takun right in the eye. "Again, I'm not Travis… I'm not taking chances. It's his loss for not claiming you and protecting you. I won't make that mistake."

Takun kept his hand over the bite. "So… you're going to mark me?"

"Only if you want me to…" Ruki raised an eyebrow.

"Of course!" Takun blurted before going silent and biting his bottom lip. "I mean-"

"Alright." Ruki started laughing, putting the chicken in a skillet of burning oil. "I know what you're thinking… you don't have to say anything. Just… could you get some plates down, I can't leave this chicken unattended."

Takun laughed as a heavy blush lingered on his face, getting a few plates from a cupboard and bringing them over to Ruki. He stood next to him and was ready for chunks of finished chicken to be tossed to his plate, catching them as Ruki flung them. He almost missed one before Ruki took Takun's hand ahold the plate and moved it swiftly to catch. The two hands stayed there for a few minutes; Ruki didn't even glance over as his fingers moved to lace with Takun's. Takun stared down at their hands before glancing to Ruki, keeping his eyes focused on the red-brown eyes and soft smile. His blush disappeared as his heart sped up, knowing very well Ruki could hear it but not caring.


	5. Rolling Romance

**This is about 2 or 3 years into Ruki and Takun's relationship.**

**Ruki had racked up alot of crimes of killing humans over the years- on purpose and accident. The vampire council of sector 3- an actual body of government that deals with affairs of vampires vs humans- finally has called Ruki to trial.**

**Ruki fears he won't be returning home after his sentence and decides to spend his last night with who matters most- Takun.**

**Ruki (c) me**

**Takun (c) a friend**

* * *

><p>The lights flickered on and off as Takun did the dishes. He glanced up and blinked, watching the light bulbs to make sure they stayed on. The thunder rolled outside and lightning flashed, illuminating the dim apartment. The lights stayed on for another five minutes before flickering.<p>

"This is just getting ridiculous." Takun laughed, drying off a few plates.

The front door opened after a few minutes and Ruki stepped in quietly, his footsteps hidden by the heavy rain and thunder. He slid off his drenched black satin jacket and let it drop the floor as he took off his shoes. Water dripped from his blonde hair to the floor as he walked to the kitchen, sneaking up on Takun. A smirk spread across his face once he wrapped his arms around Takun's waist and set his chin on the ragdoll's shoulder. He felt Takun jump in his hold before the other relaxed and laughed.

"You scared me… where were you?" Takun asked over his shoulder.

"No where important." Ruki whispered into Takun's ear before he kissed right below it.

Takun squeaked and laughed lightly. He dried off his hands and turned around in Ruki's grasp, wrapping his arms around the vampire's neck. He pressed his nose against Ruki's softly before looking up into his eyes. Ruki's eyes were a deep crimson and slowly swirling back to light brown, causing Takun to just stare into them for a moment. He was about to say something when the vampire leaned forward and caught Takun's lips in a teasing kiss. Takun closed his eyes and took in a deep breath once Ruki pulled his lips away.

"How… unfair." Takun chuckled.

Ruki smiled and pushed to kiss Takun fully, pinning him back against the counter. His thumbs slipped under Takun's pant line as he got rougher with the kiss. Takun's hands moved to rest on Ruki's shoulders as he kissed back; digging his nails in the more Ruki pushed him against the counter. Ruki could feel the strength he was putting on Takun and swiftly moved his hands to the back of Takun's thighs. He lifted him up and sat him on the counter, pushing himself in between the ragdoll's legs. Ruki's hands slid up from Takun's hips and under his button-up shirt, not going under the tank top he wore as a final layer yet. The buttons snapped open the more Ruki pushed and Takun giggled, pulling out of the kiss.

"What's come over you?" Takun opened his eyes barely, pressing his forehead against Ruki's.

Ruki smirked and licked Takun's lips, "What? I can't just randomly show you that I love you?"

Takun blushed slightly and shrugged, trying not to giggle more. "Well… you CAN but… it's never really been like this."

"Always time for something new." Ruki whispered before pushing to kiss Takun again. He unsnapped all the buttons on Takun's shirt and started to pull it off the ragdoll's shoulders.

Takun squirmed a moment, allowing it to come off, before he broke free from the kiss. "Ruki… one condition… not on the counter."

Ruki laughed, pulling Takun closer by the thighs. "Why not?"

"They're MY counters." Takun pouted and pushed Ruki away forcefully as he jumped down. As soon as he stood straight, he wrapped his arms around the vampire's neck and went back to kissing him, compelling Ruki back with as much strength as possible. Takun started to pull Ruki's shirt up at the collar, bunching it and attempting to pull it over his head.

Ruki let his arms slip from the sleeves and broke the kiss for the shirt to come off completely. Once the shirt flew to the couch, he bent under Takun's arms to catch him in a kiss. Takun groaned slightly and wrapped his arms back around Ruki's neck as he deepened the kiss. Ruki started walking back again, heading to the bedroom, and pulled Takun along by the loops of his pants. Along the way, the two slammed into the walls, only laughing slightly in the kiss as they continued back to their room.

Once in the room, the zippers and buttons of their pants had been undone and the denim shoved down to their ankles. Ruki kicked his pants to the side as he shoved Takun on the bed after shutting the door. He threw Takun's pants to lay on top of his own as he crawled to straddle over the ragdoll. As Takun's fingertips moved across Ruki's abdomen, the vampire used his nails to snap the straps of the tank top and smirked.

Takun glared at Ruki for a moment. "You owe me."

Ruki slid the top down to Takun's hips before pulling them completely off swiftly. He pinned Takun down by the wrists and licked the corner of the ragdoll's lips, "You'll be repaid. Trust me."

Takun blushed slightly, mumbling, "That's not what I meant…"  
>"Oh, I'm very aware what you meant." Ruki chuckled, leaning to kiss Takun's neck.<p>

Takun's hands tangled in Ruki's hair as he closed his eyes. He bit down on his bottom lip once more pressure was applied in the middle of his neck by Ruki's lips, knowing very well what the vampire was going to do. The pressure turned into a sharp pain and caused Takun to grip tighter to the blonde locks. Warm liquid trickled down to the back of Takun's neck and stained the pillow red underneath, catching his hair faintly as well. He shivered every now and then when Ruki ran his tongue along the holes in Takun's neck he had created, begging for more blood to seep out.

Takun choked on his words a moment, "Ruki… no more…"

Ruki did not stop though. He forced his fangs in deeper and aroused a squeak from Takun.

"Ruki." Takun spoke firmly as he yanked the vampire up by the hair, looking into Ruki's eyes once they opened. He wiped the blood from Ruki's lips gently with his thumb before smiling, "You teased me and did all this extra work to drink my blood? What a waste. You could've just bitten me out there."

Ruki laughed, fangs going back into his gums. "It wasn't JUST to do that."

The vampire slipped his hands under the elastic of Takun's boxers and shoved them down slowly. He made down to Takun's knees before the ragdoll sat up and pulled Ruki's face up by the chin. Takun yanked Ruki to him, kissing the vampire roughly on the lips, and kicked his boxers off the rest of the way. His hands slid down Ruki's sides to get under the fabric of the boxers, sliding them down unhurriedly- teasing the vampire. He felt Ruki growl in the kiss and smiled, reaching for Ruki's wrists once the boxers were moved off his hips and were stopped by his knees. Takun gripped tightly as he forced Ruki to flip on his back and straddled over him now. His feet pushed Ruki's boxers down even further as he leaned down to kiss along Ruki's collarbone gently.

After a few moments, Ruki pushed to sit up, breaking free from Takun's pinning. His boxers were off completely and fell to the floor as he grabbed Takun's waist, pulling him closer. Ruki pressed his lips to the center of Takun's collarbone, biting at first before starting to leave a mark. Takun wrapped his arms around Ruki's neck and closed his eyes, leaning his head forward so his bangs covered half of his face. Ruki looked up to Takun once he was done and smiled sweetly to him.

Takun opened his eyes once he felt the pressure disappear. He blushed, making eye contact with the vampire, and smiled nervously. "What…?"

"I love you." Ruki whispered, leaning up a little to kiss Takun on the jaw. "Remember that. I always will."

"I love you too, Ruki…" Takun closed his eyes softly again and leaned into the light kiss.

Ruki's fingers glided along Takun's sides before he spun the ragdoll around to pin him to the bed, sliding into him in the process. Takun groaned and arched his back, hands gripping the pillows around him. Ruki leaned down, pressing more into him, and smirked as he licked the ragdoll's jaw lightly. As he started to move, Takun's hands shot up from the pin to dig the nails into the vampire's shoulders. He shook slightly with each movement but didn't release his hold on Ruki. His lips were taken by Ruki's after a few minutes and held in a deep kiss. Takun's hands moved to graze the fingertips over Ruki's face lightly, feeling the memory of the vampire's face.

A sudden pang hit Takun and traveled up his spine as he lurched forward, hands gripping onto the back of Ruki's hair. His cheek pressed against the vampire's ear as his breathing got faster and shallow. Ruki chuckled lightly, running one hand's fingertips up and down Takun's spine. The touch brought the sensation back to Takun, forcing him to squeak, and Ruki didn't stop. He waited to the ragdoll to lurch again and, when he did, he let go.

Takun's fingers unwound in Ruki's hair as the vampire went to lie beside him and kissed his neck lightly. He looked to Ruki with half-lidded eyes and smiled, keeping one hand rested against the vampire's cheek. Takun's eyes closed and his hand dropped from Ruki's face as he relaxed.

Ruki pulled Takun close after covering them in blankets. He kissed him on the forehead and looked to the ceiling. He knew it was only a couple of hours until the sun rose and he had to leave Takun's side. Ruki took a deep breath and closed his eyes, enjoying what little time he had left beside Takun.

When Takun woke in the morning, he reached to latch on to Ruki but found nothing to grab but a pillow. He grumbled with his eyes closed and kept rolling to find him until he fell off the bed with the comforter tangling around him. Takun blinked his eyes open and fought the blanket before he managed to get his head out. He crawled along the floor to find his boxers and slip them on. Takun stood up with the comforter wrapped around him and left the bedroom, looking for Ruki. The sun coming in from the open tall windows in the living room caused Takun to squint his eyes for a moment before he could actually look around.

The living room glittered in silence. Takun paced around the room, unable to find Ruki or a trace of him. He furrowed his eyebrows as his feet moved faster, taking him to the kitchen. Nothing was moved out of place and all looked the same except for a piece of paper in the middle of the table. Takun picked it up and sat down at the table, trying to hold the warm comforter around him the best he could.

The words in Ruki's fine handwriting spilled into his mind with the vampire's silk voice, stating:

'Takun-

Good morning. I hope you slept well. If you're hungry, there is breakfast in the fridge. I picked it up earlier this morning while you were still dreaming. I'm sorry I couldn't wait till you woke up… but I knew this would be harder than it already is.

I was summoned to the Vampire Council today for a trial. I'm not sure what they plan to do but, from Kendra's words, it sounded final. I didn't want to worry you or have you upset… though I know this is no better.

There is no way to avoid you worrying or being upset. I know this. But I still try to do everything in my power that can be somewhat right.

I'm sorry.

I love you so much.

You mean the world to me and you always will.

Hopefully I can return to you once more…

Forever yours,

Ruki"

Takun's breath and heart had stopped since the end of the first paragraph. He hurried up from the table and back to the bedroom, getting dressed as fast as possible. Once he was ready, he ran to the door after grabbing his keys only to be stopped by Saite. Saite stood there, blocking Takun's way, and sighed.

"Go back in."

"No! I have to go after Ruki!" Takun protested, trying to push passed Ruki's brother.

"Takun, please. He requested me to make sure you stayed home." Saite grabbed on to Takun's shoulders and held him in place. "Look at me. You are in danger if you go out there. The council has their watchdog out for you. Majority of those on the stand believe you are a nuisance in Ruki's life… you luckily have Kendra on your side- council president. She advised Ruki about what the others issued against her will. I was sent here to protect you. I cannot fail my brother."

Takun stared up at Saite, blinking, before the tears formed in his eyes and he clung to him. He shook in the vampire's arms and was carefully pushed back inside. Saite shut the door and helped Takun to the couch. He sat next to Takun, an arm around him, and whispered, "I'll stay here for you not because I was ordered to… but also because I care."

Saite gave Takun a tight hug as the ragdoll nodded, "Thank you, Saite…"


	6. Radio Memores

**This is a shot of gathered memories for my character Kozi.**

**Kozi was killed at a young age and brought back by Kamijo, from Primum De Genere, to be a harbinger and rival the son of one of the rulers of hell.**

**But, even an emotionless harbinger remembers his human life and remembers how much his best friend REALLY means to him**

**Kozi (c) me**

**Shinichi (c) a friend**

* * *

><p>"Open your eyes and tell me, what do you remember?" A deep yet soothing voice whispered.<p>

One red and one white eye opened to a dimly lit ceiling of pearl white and gold. They blinked behind the long lashes as the young boy on the table thought. _Where am I? A hospital? No…_

The voice sighed. "Ok… what is your name?"

It took a moment for the boy to form his answer audibly. In his head, he swore he said it. _Kozi. Kozi Kayman._

"Did you hear me? What is your name?"

"K…Kozi." The sound that came out of the boy's mouth was not a voice but more of a raspy growl. It stuck in his throat and pained him with frustration.

"Alright. Kozi. How old are you?"

"13…" The same growl erupted from Kozi's mouth. _What is wrong with me? Why do I sound sick?_

"Wow. 13." The voice seemed shocked. "So young… it's not fair."

_Not fair? What's not fair?_

"Do you know what happened to you, Kozi?"

"What… happened?" The boy's voice was slowly starting to return to some normalcy.

A sigh came from the voice who continued to stay hidden. "You were in an accident. Your mother was taking you home from the airport when the car was hit head on. You died, Kozi."

"D…died?" Kozi tried to sit up but couldn't. He was in disbelief. If he was dead, how was he speaking? He felt fine. A little stiff but nothing that can't be worked out. He then thought, _maybe I am dead. Am I speaking to an angel?_

Finally, the "angel" came into view. Icy blue eyes framed by curly, long gold hair. Black swirls stretched from the man's eyes out to his ears which were slightly pointed. His pale lips were parted barely to expose small fangs for canines. He smiled sweetly, showing the fangs in their full length. "Yes, you died. I brought you back for you have a purpose. You see… a boy by the name of Takanori Matsumoto was released today from a type of hospital where people who go there should never be released. He did some bad things and we need you to stop him from doing more. Can you do that, Kozi?"

"I guess so…" Kozi was so confused but figured it was all a dream anyways. _I'll wake up at home… mom will make me some pancakes and everything will be ok._

The angel smiled more. "Good. You don't have to worry about what it is… your time will come. Just relax and it will come to you. When you wake… you can't go home. You'll feel that. Go somewhere else where you're loved and wanted but also won't be exposed to your family."

The darkness flooded in and Kozi found himself fighting to see some light. His eyes shot open and he glanced around where he was. A bedroom with familiar looks. He heard a light grumble next to him and peered over to see a blonde man asleep in the bed he lay in. _Shinichi…_

Kozi ran a hand through his crimson and black hair as he sat up slowly. The memory of his resurrection remained vivid in the back of his mind. _It will be 15 years ago come Friday…_

He looked back over to his passed out friend. A painful smile spread across his face and his chest began to sting. The sincere and soft feelings he held in his heart killed him with an immeasurable pain. He let his thought escape his lips so he could cease the ache in his body. "You were the first place I could think of where I was wanted, loved, and wouldn't be exposed."

As soon as his feelings hardened back to nothingness, Kozi fell back on his pillow. He pressed the palms of his hands down on his closed eyes, trying to force himself back to sleep. The ache only came back as subtle pictures moved in the blackness his drawn eyelids created. The fonder memories played again for him, reminding him what it was like to be alive. To be human…

~ ssszt ~

"Your mom really tucks a kid into bed."

Kozi giggled, laugh muffled against the covers over his nose and mouth. He nodded a little. "Imagine this every night."

"How do you flip?" Gold eyes behind strands of blonde hair blinked in shock.

"You don't." Kozi replied.

There was silence for a little bit between the two boys. Two heads of hair peeked out from under the navy blue comforter- one blonde and one a honey brown- and 2 pairs of eyes stared at the dark ceiling, watching shadows of passing cars scan across the tiles. The boys were bound tight in sheets and fleece covers under the thick comforter. The covers were tucked under the mattress by Kozi's mom to ensure the boys would not be sneaking out of bed at all that night. Finally, the honey brunette sighed and glanced over with his matching eyes to the blonde.

"I'm not tired… are you?"

"Nope."

"What are we going to do to not be bored?"

Silence again. The blonde hummed for a moment and chuckled when an idea came to him. "We could play I-Spy."

Kozi's eyebrows furrowed. "How? We can't move much. There's nothing to-"

"I spy something dark."

Kozi glared at the ceiling. "It's the ceiling."

"Ok… I spy something with holes."

"Ceiling. And for the next one, Shinichi, ceiling."

"Hey-"

"How does it have holes in it?" Kozi got a bit louder, shaking his head a little.

Shinichi stared at the tiles above, blinking his big eyes. "They look like a person stabbed the tiles with a bunch of push-pins. Little holes."

"Why are you paying that close attention to the tiles?"

"Well when it's all you can see!" Shinichi tried to convulse where he was but was tied down by the covers.

There was silence again. It was broken when Kozi started giggling. Shinichi grimaced and glanced over to his friend.

"What? What are you laughing about?"

"Your idea of I-Spy sucked."

"Well, you think of something better."

Kozi struggled to reach his hand for Shinichi's. "We could… thumb wrestle."

"How?" Shinichi tried to reach for Kozi's hand. Their fingers wiggled under the restraining covers, barely gracing the tips of one another. "I can barely reach you."

Kozi grumbled as he kept trying before giving up, his hand only moving an inch closer to Shinichi's. "Yea… it's too much effort."

Shinichi laughed. He wiggled his fingers more, bouncing Kozi's that rested barely on his. "See. Your idea sucked too."

"At least we know we aren't numb from the shoulders down." Kozi smiled against the covers.

Shinichi nodded. "True… and I repeat, your mom sure knows how to tuck a kid into bed."

~ ssszt ~

A gentle music box clicked out an eerie but saddening tune as it lay on Kozi's stomach. The night wind blew over the roof of his home, rustling his honey brown bangs over his eyes. He stared intently at the stars above, every so often winding the music box back up for it to play the melody again. Shinichi lay on the roof next to Kozi, eyes closed as he put the sound from the trinket to memory. When the music stopped and wasn't rewound, Shinichi turned his head to look at Kozi with half-lidded eyes. The brunette didn't look at his friend- he only kept his gaze on the stars and various planes that would blink by.

Shinichi broke the silence. "So…you're leaving tomorrow afternoon?"

Kozi nodded softly, staying quiet.

The blonde took it in. It hurt him to lose his best friend. He inhaled deeply, "Your mom can't try again to win the case?"

"No. It'd be a waste of money. It's already a lot for mom to ship me over to America." Kozi sighed. His eyes finally landed on Shinichi. "You are staying the night, right?"

"Of course." Shinichi smiled painfully.

Kozi smiled back with the same pain. "Good." He looked back up to the stars and grazed his front teeth over his bottom lip. "Ya know… I could call you. I mean, I'll figure out the time change and call you when we are both awake enough."

"I don't know if mom will like that…" Shinichi sighed.

Kozi took a deep breath, "Yea… you're probably right."

There was silence between the two. Kozi's fingers tapped the key to the music box as he stared up at the stars again. Shinichi stared at his friend from the corner of his eyes before glancing up to what Kozi looked at. He smiled softly and pointed up at a big star amongst a group of smaller ones. Kozi blinked, looking to Shinichi's hand and then to the star.

"What?"

"That star will be our telephone." Shinichi smiled, glancing back at Kozi. "We can talk to each other by talking to it."

Kozi stared at Shinichi before sighing, closing his eyes. "That's silly."

Shinichi bit his bottom lip and dropped his hand. "Yea, you're right."

There was silence yet again. Kozi's hands clenched the music box and he let out a deep breath. "But I like the idea."

"Really?"

Kozi nodded, loosening his hold on the box as he began to wind it back up. The gears started to clink together and ping out the melancholy melody from before. "Yea… If it's how I can talk to you in some way, I'm fine with it."

"No matter how silly?" Shinichi raised an eyebrow.

Kozi giggled lightly. "No matter how silly."

Shinichi smiled brightly and closed his eyes, going back to listen to the music box. The two boys were silent through the song as it replayed three times. After it finished, Kozi sat up and placed the music box gently on Shinichi's stomach before he stood up to climb down off the roof. Shinichi blinked as he pushed himself up, taking hold of the music box and looking it over. He brought his head up to look at Kozi standing there.

"You get to have it." Kozi smiled. "I have another box that plays the same melody. Mom has an obsession with things like that. They say no music box is programmed with the same song unless you order it that way. They were by chance. So… while most people have friendship bracelets, we'll have the music boxes. I like them better. Less girly."

Shinichi looked over the steel box and smiled. He glanced back to Kozi to see his friend's hand outstretched for him. Shinichi took it and was helped up. He grabbed Kozi in a hug, nuzzling his face into his shoulder. "You'll come back right?"

Kozi blinked, "I hope so… sometime soon."

Shinichi nodded as he pulled away. "Just don't forget me."

"That'd be impossible in the first place." Kozi rolled his eyes, smiling brightly. He went to the edge of the roof, scooting himself off to find the small fence that clung to the side of his house to help vines grow up. "We still have all tonight. Mom's making pizza with cheese in the crust, cheesy bacon tater tots, and we have so much soda- it's insane."

Shinichi's stomach grumbled and he laughed. "You think it's a lot now."

Kozi laughed as he descended down, soon followed by his friend. Kozi took Shinichi's hand once they were on solid ground and pulled him inside. The smell of the food filled the house. Kozi separated to go help his mom while Shinichi went to his bag to hide the music box away. He looked it over one last time, letting the tune play out for a few seconds, and placed it gently amongst his clothing. When he came back out to the living room, the food scattered the coffee table and Kozi was pulling blankets from a hallway closet.

"Mom is letting us rent movies off the TV. What do you want to watch more? A comedy or action? No horror. Mom is watching too and doesn't like being scared." Kozi laughed. "She's such a baby."

Shinichi smiled and went to help Kozi set the living room up. "Why not both?"

Kozi smirked. "I like this idea too."

~ ssszt ~

Kozi ran from tree to tree in the dark, avoiding any light that would expose him. He found a clump of bushes and crawled under when a car came by. Red and white eyes blinked in the little light shining in through the leaves from the streetlight a few meters off. He sat there for a moment, looking to his fingers. He saw how the dirt started to cake under the once pristine nails. He picked at the dirt as tears started to form in his eyes.

_Where can I go? I'm dead to everyone here…_

Kozi wiped the tears from his eyes with the back of his dress suit jacket. He looked around for the clear before darting from the bush. He ran across the street and walked along the sidewalk until he came across a familiar house. His eyes widened as he studied it and the tears welled up again- this time falling. He took a step towards the walkway that lead to the front door and reached a hand out as if he was there to grab the knob.

"Shinichi…" He cried softly. He pulled his hand back to him and looked down. _I can't… I'm dead to him too…_

Just then, a car started down the street to where Kozi was. He panicked and ran behind a tree in the front yard of Shinichi's house. When the car passed, Kozi remembered where he was standing and looked towards the house again. He looked to Shinichi's bedroom window to find a dim light glowing and a faint clicking of a melody. Curiosity got the better of him and lead him to climb up to the window. He clung tightly to the frame of the house and listened in closely. The room was silent aside from the ticking of a music box. The melody was the shared melody of both his music box and the one he had given to Shinichi before leaving. He smiled softly at the sound and leaned in to the window. He saw through the crack in the curtains that Shinichi lay on his bed with the box on his stomach and a small flashlight illuminating the small part of his room.

Kozi leaned in a bit more, accidently pushing on the window. Shinichi snapped out of his daze and sat up, looking towards where Kozi was. Kozi gasped, wanting to climb down, but found it impossible. Deep down, he wanted Shinichi to find him. He clung to the house and looked right into the gold eyes of his best friend. He saw how there was no life in the eyes for a moment and then light returned. The whites were laced with red veins from copious amounts of crying. The blonde opened the window to reach a hand out to Kozi. His fingers graced Kozi's cheek and then his bangs.

"It's not you… is it…?" Shinichi's voice was raspy and near-dead.

Kozi debated on lying. He wanted to say no; to run away and make it seem like a dream to his friend. He couldn't do it. He smiled weakly, "Yea… it is."

Shinichi's eyes looked as if they were going to cry again. He swiftly pulled Kozi inside and hugged him. Kozi was in shock at the strength his friend had suddenly but he hugged back. He closed his eyes and buried his face in Shinichi's shoulder.

"Where have you been…?" Shinichi asked in a whisper.

Kozi sighed, "I don't know, honestly… I know I died and-"

"No, you didn't." Shinichi spoke up a bit harshly.

Kozi opened his eyes and blinked. He pulled back from Shinichi and stared at him, "I didn't…? But, Shinichi-"

"No." Shinichi glared at Kozi. "You didn't because you're here now."

Kozi opened his mouth to say something but was stopped when his friend hugged him again. He didn't understand why Shinichi was adamant about believing that he never died. He didn't question it though. He knew deep down he wanted to believe that he never had died either. The lie started to spin then; convincing the both of them that the past week had never happened.

"Can I live with you, Shinichi?" Kozi asked softly.

"Of course…" Shinichi smiled. He pulled back from the hug with a smile and started to make a bed on the floor next to his own for Kozi. When he finished, he looked back to Kozi. His eyes locked on the different coloured eyes for a moment but soon dismissed it. "You look like you could use some sleep."

Kozi nodded with a soft laugh. "You have no idea."


	7. Frozen Jack

**Volcoy was the son of a high merit member of the Frozen Vampire Court.**

**After tracking his father down, growing his body from age 11 to age 22, and allowing himself to freeze to join the court... he is finally appointed a role- advisor to the king's son, Tomy, much like his father is advisor to the king.**

**At first, Volcoy and Tomy hate eachother; fighting all the time and causing each job the 2 must do to be harder. But, through it all, a feeling builds between them that no one would have expected.**

**Volcoy (c) me**

**Tomy (c) a friend**

* * *

><p>Steaming blood oozed down the back of my throat. The once icy esophagus warmed and expanded for the liquid to continue its journey into my stomach. The core of my body heated up and only blackened the veins that lay scattered throughout my skin. My eyes ventured to the lifeless body before me. Ebony silk hair, pale skin that barely clung to the bone now, and blue veins leaving bumps on the surface; it all brought back memories of the eternally gone being. Fighting for revenge on both playing fields, breaking countless bones over and over, painting the chosen battle ground red with our own blood… but it's over. Hyun was finally dead and I got what I desired.<p>

A heart of ice, eyes that pierced like daggers, hardened veins of black that held dead blood, and a power that envied even the king's.

What's wrong with me?

These characteristics I've hunted down for so long have finally become mine and I question whether if I truly wanted them after all. In the beginning, it was merely for the ability to make revenge sweeter- on both Hyun and my father- but now it is only a curse.

Maybe the King was right… the Father had given fair warning… and I threw both of their comments into the grave of my past self.

Why am I different from them?

Why do my eyes glow with a jealous green fury?

Why are my fangs like saber-teeth, tearing completely through a thick neck to protrude on the other side?

Why do my nails grow to claws and turn strong as diamonds?

What. Is. Wrong. With. Me?

"Volcoy, wake up!" A deep, velvet voice shouted into the enormous room.

Volcoy stirred under the honey gold embroidered covers, not feeling any motivation to sit up from the softness they offered him. He heard impatient footsteps come over to his bed. Before the angered caretaker could holler at him again, Volcoy sat up slowly. His sea-green eyes glared at the blonde man in regal clothing before him through the mass of black as night hair. "I'm awake."

"Such bitterness." The blonde scoffed, tucking some curled pieces of locks behind an ear. "Well, if you are so awake… rise up and get dressed. We have places to go today, people to see, and items to discuss."

Volcoy watched the noble-one leave his room, hearing the gentle click of the pearl white thick doors. He fluffed his now long bangs to the side and rubbed the sleep from his eyes as his legs wiggled slowly to inch the bulk of covers off. Waking up this early was taking its toll on his mind. He barely slept the 6 months he had been staying with Kamijo, never breaking out of his up-all-night habit. His feet slid from the high arch bed and landed to rest on the elegant tile floor. The ice temperature of the ceramic pieces did not faze Volcoy as he made his way to his wardrobe full of Victorian and renaissance inspired clothing.

_So much cloth and beauty in fibers that are to be worn by monsters… if only the previous owners of these pieces knew._

Volcoy pulled out about as basic of a top he could, pants, and a tailed jacket before shutting the wardrobe doors. He pulled his baggy night shirt off and ran his hands along the remains of scars. Tiny healed cuts dotted his chest from where stakes attempted to penetrate but couldn't. The torturous training Volcoy had undergone for the past months proved to fail and in good fortune for he would have been dead 40 times over if they succeeded. His finger tips circled a few over his still heart before letting his hand drop. Volcoy flipped his now shoulder length hair to the side and snarled into the mirror, staring at the canines that remained pointed all the time. The holes around his lips had healed to leave no scars behind and his new pure face bothered him.

"I don't see how making me get rid of my piercings did any good…" Volcoy grumbled before turning on his heels to go get changed.

Volcoy had his chin resting in his black leather gloved hand as he watched the horizon pass by behind the tinted windows of the limo. He gained no information from the countless questions he asked Kamijo before they even got into the car on where they were going, why, and how long they planned on being away from the old castle. The younger vampire grew angry with his guardian and had been quiet for a good hour before the limo stopped at a private airport.

Kamijo turned in his seat to talk to the driver as Volcoy glanced around the outside. He saw one plane on the runway and a pilot waiting for them. "Kamijo, where are we going?"

The blonde glanced to Volcoy and shrugged, "To the clouds."

Volcoy glared at the elder as the door was opened for them. He followed and walked behind Kamijo, staring at the plane and the pilot. He didn't understand why Kamijo couldn't just tell him where he was taking him. He wanted to holler at him, to cause a scene, but he could sense that the human pilot was under Kamijo's complete control and any disruption would cause a serious problem.

Kamijo and Volcoy boarded the plane and sat down, facing each other. They merely stared at one another for a moment before the engine started and they felt themselves lift off into the air. Volcoy took a deep breath, about to ask Kamijo again, when his question was answered.

"We're going to the Mansion in Russia." Kamijo nodded, hands folded in his lap.

Volcoy blinked. "You mean… the Frozen Court's mansion?"

Kamijo nodded again before turning the revolving seat to pull up on a small desk. He started to rummage through documents as Volcoy turned to look out the window. _Now how hard was that, Kamijo?_

_Extensively horrific._

Volcoy snickered out loud. _Does the king know?_

_No. it's a surprise._

_It will surely be._

The plane ride was silent from then on- aloud and mentally. Volcoy started to doze off in his seat, head pressed against the window, as Kamijo compiled a file of information for Yurito.

A black limo pulled up in front of the mansion right as the main doors swung open. A lavender haired girl stood in the entrance way, eyes wide behind yellow rimmed glasses. When Kamijo exited the car, the girl gasped. She lifted her long skirt and took a few steps down. "Kamijo?"

The elder vampire smiled and bowed. "Lilac…"  
>"Oh my!" Lilac ran to Kamijo and hugged him tightly. She smiled as she pulled away and looked up into his eyes. "What are you doing here? Does the king know?"<p>

"No… he doesn't." Kamijo laughed as Volcoy came to his side.

Lilac looked over to Volcoy and smiled, in pleasant shock at the sight. She left Kamijo's side and went to study his pale face. Her fingers brushed against the bottom of Volcoy's lip and she laughed. "What happened to you, Pins and Needles?"

"I was told by coach to take them out." Volcoy glanced to Kamijo who only smirked and started to walk into the mansion. He laughed and then looked back to Lilac, blinking a little. "Why aren't you a midget anymore?"

Lilac blushed and nodded. "Well… let's just say you got your wish, Pinocchio, and I got mine."

Volcoy couldn't argue with that and followed Lilac inside. "So how is everyone?"

"It's been… interesting. I'm glad you two showed up like this. We could use some familiar faces around here that aren't just for business." Lilac sighed. "About two months after you left, we got information about Vien."

Volcoy's green eyes deepened. "What about him?"

"There was an assassination attempt on the Queen…" Lilac explained. "We think it was Vien but finding him, as you know, isn't easy. We fear that he might try to get Yurito next… and it's bad enough even the Dark Court of Faeries is on the aristocrat rebels' side. Iris fears for his life as well and the higher courts of a few species have joined together to give some support to us."

"But it's not enough, I assume." Volcoy sighed. He pulled his gloves off and shoved them into the pockets of his jacket.

"Correct. We need more power and Yurito wants to request Kamijo to bring the elders into it… but he knows better." Lilac tugged on her fingers. "He knows they are the elders for a reason and that they have no interest in battle affairs."

Volcoy nodded as they made it to the main hall. Yurito and Kamijo sat across from each other on the cushioned royal chairs, discussing what Kamijo brought over tea. Akuma stood off to the side and blinked when he saw his son enter with Lilac. He mouthed Volcoy's name only to get a small nod from him.

Lilac moved to sit on a couch beside the king as Volcoy did the same next to Kamijo. Yurito glanced to Volcoy and smiled. "You sure have changed…"

"For the better." Lilac giggled.

Volcoy shrugged and leaned back on the couch. "Kamijo has strict presentation rules."

Yurito could only agree as he went back to the discussion with Kamijo. Lilac and Volcoy sat silently for awhile before they both heard footsteps coming. Volcoy didn't bother to look up as Lilac waited for the person to appear in the entry way. She smiled to Tomy once he came into view. She watched his eyes immediately land on Volcoy and laughed at his shocked expression.

Volcoy felt eyes on him and turned his head to lock with Tomy. He tried to smile but couldn't; he held his composure and merely stared back. After a moment, his eyes faltered and he looked back to the conversation between Yurito and Kamijo, trying to seem immersed. The eyes stayed on him for a moment longer before they disappeared completely and Volcoy could hear the footsteps hurry away. He looked up and saw Lilac blinking.

She stood and went after Tomy quietly but rapidly. She caught up to him in no time and caught him by the wrist. "Tomy, what's wrong?"

"What is he doing back? Why… why does he look different? Why did no one tell me?" Tomy started throwing questions at Lilac.

She sighed. "Kamijo came all of a sudden. They told no one and I don't think even he knew he was coming here. And he looks different because it's been 6 months, Tomy."

Tomy ran his free hand through his hair and grumbled. "Why…" He started off but soon stopped, thinking his question instead.

"I don't know…" Lilac let Tomy's wrist go. "I don't know why he looked away from you… why he didn't smile… and why you can't read his thoughts anymore. Something has changed in him but that happened the minute he became fully frozen."

Tomy was silent for a moment before wincing at a thought. "He… can't… feel anymore… can he?"

Lilac took a deep breath, "I believe so."

Tomy looked down to the ground, biting his bottom lip hard. After a moment, he nodded and started to walk away. Lilac followed him but he took off, running to his room and locking it before she could catch him.

"Tomy!" Lilac knocked on the door. "Talk to me…"  
>"Just go away, Lilac… I'll be ok." Tomy lied as he went to sit on his bed and waited until he heard her footsteps disappear away from his room. He put his head in his hands and felt tears welling up in his eyes. His mind kept asking why he was going to cry, thinking he had no real reason, but his chest ache as his heart kept making excuses for him. "I don't… I can't… still… no."<p>

Tomy didn't leave his room; he refused to- even if his muscles twitched at the thought of sneaking back downstairs to catch a glimpse of Volcoy. After some time, he moved to lie on his bed, curling up and staring at the wall across from him.

A few hours passed and Tomy was sure that Kamijo had left along with Volcoy. He sat up from his bed in the darkness and rubbed his eyes, figuring it'd be best to get up and apologize to Lilac for his rude behavior earlier. He stood up from his bed, stretching a little, before he heard a footstep over by his window. Tomy quickly spun towards the sound but saw nothing. His brows furrowed at the thought that maybe he was hearing things. He shrugged it off and turned to head to the door when he smacked into a dark shadow. He blinked and looked up to neon green eyes. "Volcoy…?"

The shadow pushed Tomy back a little so it could step into the minimum moonlight shining in from the window. Volcoy smiled as his hands pulled back from Tomy's shoulders. "In the flesh."

"I thought… didn't Kamijo leave?" Tomy asked.

Volcoy nodded. "Kamijo did. He is staying at a hotel close to the airport… but I snuck away so I could talk to you."

Tomy blinked, trying not to let the half of him that was ecstatic that Volcoy had come to him appear on the surface. "Why?"

"To apologize." Volcoy sighed, moving his bangs to the side. "For not smiling, for not chasing after you-"  
>"Don't apologize. It's fine." Tomy shook his head, laughing lightly. "I just… overreacted and you caught me on a bad day."<p>

Volcoy raised an eyebrow. "Really? A bad day…? How? I can't IMAGINE you having a bad day."

Tomy smiled and looked to the floor. He missed Volcoy's sarcasm and it was a relief that it hadn't disappeared along with his emotions. Tomy stopped smiling once he remembered that Volcoy's emotions were destroyed over the period of time he was gone, allowing the green-eyed vampire's heart to turn to stone. He took a deep breath, about to say something, but decided last moment to keep his mouth shut.

Volcoy studied Tomy and noticed his change in facial expression. "You know, when I leave tonight, I won't be back for another 6 months…"

Tomy winced. "I… kind of figured…" He whispered softly, trying not to let his voice shake.

"I'll change even further… and I might end up being a person you don't know anymore- after all, I'm only a weapon-"

"You are not." Tomy cut Volcoy off, shaking his head. "I know you feel that way… but you aren't. Not to me… and Akuma." He quickly tacked on Volcoy's father's name.

Volcoy laughed lightly. "Two people who believe that and that automatically makes me a being again?"

"Yes."

"You're wrong." Volcoy's voice got a little harsher. He cleared his throat and sighed, walking over to Tomy. "I'm not here to argue with you… just accept my apology."

Tomy laughed nervously, shrugging. "I told you there is nothing to…" He looked up and noticed how close Volcoy had gotten to him from the moment he started talking. "Apologize for… what are you-"

Volcoy covered Tomy's mouth with his gloved hand. "If you won't accept my apology, then at least tell me what you are thinking. It's better to hear it out loud than over static psychic messages."

Tomy blinked, mumbling behind Volcoy's hand. "What do you mean?"

"No matter how much you try to convince yourself… it doesn't work, does it?" Volcoy questioned, slowly moving to stand behind Tomy. "I'm sick of this game, Tomy."

"Game?"

Volcoy wrapped an arm around Tomy's waist, pulling him back to press against him. He let out a hazy breath over Tomy's shoulder, creating a white fog in the air. He pressed the index finger of his free hand against Tomy's neck, right on the main vein. "In many cases, this is your life line. If someone were to sever this, it's over, but I'm a nicer person."

"What are… you talking about…?" Tomy whispered, trying to not shiver. Volcoy's body was colder than any of the frozen vampires he had been around for sometime- even Kamijo. He was like walking frostbite.

"I owe you payback in this game." Volcoy smirked.

"What game!" Tomy started to get louder but immediately caught his voice in a gasp. He tilted his head to the side further as his eyes went half lidded, an icy chill spreading out like spider webs on his shoulder. Volcoy had bit down on Tomy's shoulder, right in between the bones. His fangs pushed deeper into the skin as they grew to only half their size, turning the veins around the wound a deep blue as a result of the death of the veins completely. The deep blue veins created a web only about an inch radius around the bite marks.

Volcoy let his fangs sink back into his gums and pulled away from Tomy. He whispered into his ear, "that is payback for marking me."

Tomy's heart beat crazy in his chest as Volcoy let go of him and started to walk back in front. "So… that's what… you meant but I still don't understand how this is a game."

"Referring back to chasing after you…" Volcoy explained. "That seems the main focus of the game. Before it was pure loathing between us and now… well, I'm not the one with the feelings anymore so you tell me."

Tomy felt his cheeks get warm, burning in comparison to his now icy shoulder. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"God dammit, Tomy, I can read your thoughts. Why did you think I tasted your blood when I froze!" Volcoy hissed.

Tomy blinked a little and suddenly glared at Volcoy. "You jerk! You… you… you pulled that little stunt so you could have endless availability to my mind! That's invasion of privacy!"

Volcoy laughed. "Says the boy who has disregard for personal space. I think we're even at this moment… or are we?"

Tomy stared at Volcoy as the other vampire started to pace around the room. "We're not even…? How aren't we?"

"I'm the one without feelings and you aren't. Your feelings is that advantage you have over me but then it's your downfall. You can't guilt me because I don't feel guilt, you can't beg me for I don't feel pity… so what can you do with that?" Volcoy stopped, arms crossed over his chest.

Tomy looked down, not sure if he should honestly answer or not. Volcoy was right and he knew that Volcoy had been aware of this for the past 6 months. He didn't quite see what the advantage of it was though. All Volcoy listed was his weaknesses.

Volcoy was silent as he read over Tomy's face. He took a deep breath, "Your advantage is that curiosity is not an emotion and neither is wanting."

Tomy looked up as Volcoy started walking back over to him. "What…?"

"I am curious to see if I can get my emotions back because… I want them. I want to be a being again and not a machine- a weapon of war." Volcoy explained. "When this is all over, what will they do with me? Leave me alone to fend for myself and to live centuries more… with nothing."

Tomy didn't realize it, but the entire time Volcoy was getting nearer, he was backing away. He felt his back press against the wall and cursed that he had no where else to go. Volcoy was inches from him and seemingly getting closer. "What… are you curious about doing to… achieve this?"

"A mere experiment." Volcoy smiled and pressed Tomy's wrists against the wall as he slammed his lips down on top of Tomy's. Black veins around Volcoy's mouth started to appear rapidly and spread in the web like wild fire. He groaned a little as a pain burned in his chest, making him unable to take it for too long. He pulled back and dropped his head to rest on Tomy's chest as he breathed heavily.

"Volcoy…" Tomy's face was bright red. "Are you ok?"

"It burns… but it's working. I was right. Kamijo tried to hide this from me." Volcoy growled as he fought the urge to scream in pain.

Tomy blinked, blush fading. "What…?"

Volcoy brought his head back up, green eyes staring deep into Tomy's. "For 6 months, I've dealt with this lump in my chest; an icy stone that used to beat. It gets worse and worse… to a point where even I don't quite know who I am anymore. But you know because you fell in love with that person."

The blush returned quickly as Tomy tried to look away, finding it unbearable to look into Volcoy's eyes. "Oh…" No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't escape the gaze.

"If you still love that person… then help the me now…" Volcoy sighed.

Tomy hesitated for a moment before nodding. "Ok…"

Volcoy smiled softly as he straightened up a little to kiss Tomy again. The pain got worse in his chest and started to weaken him. He held on to Tomy a bit longer, feeling half of his heart thaw, before he fell to his knees.  
>"Volcoy." Tomy immediately knelt down next to him, cupping Volcoy's face.<p>

"Almost… there… but Kamijo is wondering where I'm at." Volcoy's eyes were closed as he barely huffed.

Tomy sighed, tilting his head a little to get a better look at Volcoy. "Maybe you should go-"  
>"No. I'm so close. If I go, it'll just freeze over worse…" Volcoy shook his head. He looked up at Tomy a little, eyes peering from behind his black hair.<p>

Tomy hesitated a moment. "And… and if you keep this up… Kamijo will get mad and you'll get hurt."

"It's worth it." Volcoy smiled sweetly. "To be able to feel again… would be great and then I can tell you."

"Tell me…?" Tomy blinked, starting to blush a little bit after he started to get an idea of what Volcoy was meaning.

Volcoy started to develop a headache and he leaned over to kiss Tomy again. He didn't have to worry about falling from over exertion, being already on the floor. Volcoy held on to Tomy's shoulders and went through the pain, the veins blackening more on his lips so much that it started to creep around Tomy's as well. The remaining ice over Volcoy's heart thawed almost completely, but the muscle still refused to beat in its shocked state. He pulled away from Tomy and took deep breaths.

"How… is it?" Tomy opened his eyes, seeming in a daze.

Volcoy's lips trembled a moment as the veins disappeared. "Thawed… but still cold."

Tomy nodded and slowly placed a hand in the center of Volcoy's chest. He pressed gently but firm enough to push warmth into the frozen vampire's skin. He smiled at Volcoy lightly, "My parents said that this works… at least for them."

Volcoy stared at Tomy for a moment and winced. He started to breathe deeply and opened his eyes to see Tomy in a state of surprise.

_He felt it…_

"Volcoy…" Tomy whispered softly before the frozen one could even respond.

Volcoy stood quickly and backed up. "I have to go… I have no choice now. Kamijo is very angry."

Tomy got up and tried to follow Volcoy. "When have you ever listened before? I want to know. Tell me what you said you would."

Volcoy shook his head, trying to head for the window. "I can't."  
>Tomy stopped. "So you don't…"<p>

"I didn't say that." Volcoy spun abruptly on his heel. "I just… Tomy, stop that."

"You have feelings now! You're getting flustered. They came back almost immediately, how? I want to know. Volcoy, tell-"Tomy went silent. Volcoy pressed his fingers against the wounds on Tomy's shoulder. He caught the prince in his arms once he was fully unconscious and carried him over to his bed.

Once he pulled the covers over Tomy, Volcoy glanced down to him and sighed. "I'm sorry… but I don't have the time to talk about this… next time, I promise, and you won't be disappointed. Just remember it."

Volcoy hurried out the window and disappeared, preparing to go back with Kamijo for another 6 months.


	8. Jack x Prince

**This is a one-shot about the grandson of Ruki's, Tomy, and his advisor, Volcoy and a continuence to the Frozen Jack story.**

**Tomy ends up becoming next in line for the lead of the court of Frozen Vampires and the advisor to his father, Akuma, as a son who is bent on becoming part of the court one way or another.**

**After he is finally given a chance to prove himself, he finds his assignment of watching Tomy and advising him turning into something else completely.**

**It's been 6 months and it's about time each of the boys owns up to their feelings.**

**Volcoy (c) me**

**Tomy (c) a friend**

* * *

><p>"Volcoy Lesargi…"<p>

The green-eyed vampire smirked as a dirty blonde boy, just his height, walked up to him as soon as he stepped into the mansion. Kamijo deserted him, figuring it'd be best for Volcoy to talk with a friend on the council. Tristian, one of the youngest frozen vampires, stood inches from Volcoy and laughed.

"Damn, you look strong. Not sure if you really are though." He teased.

Volcoy raised an eyebrow as he moved his bangs to the side to see Tristian better. "You want to test that theory?"

Suddenly, Tristian threw a punch at Volcoy's face. The green irises of his eyes expanded for a moment as he recognized the attack. His hand instantly went up to shield his face, grabbing Tristian's fist tightly. The frozen vampires were caught in each other's glares, green staring into blue. Volcoy tightened his grip and felt a pop. Tristian winced, his eyes beginning to water, and bent his knees.

"Ok, ok! I give!" Tristian hissed through his teeth.

Volcoy smirked more and released the vampire. "Theory unsuccessful."

"Damn straight." Tristian laughed as he flexed his hand. The broken knuckle reformed to the bone and healed quickly but still left his hand sore. He looked up at Volcoy and smiled as he went for the vampire again, putting him in a headlock. "You may be strong, but I still have the element of surprise on my side!"

Volcoy coughed at the sudden pressure on his neck but laughed. "Are you saying I'm predictable!"

The two vampires struggled to keep control of their situation; one attempting to keep the other down and one trying to stand straight again. As they went in circles around the hall, their laughter echoed against the elegant walls and caused the elder council members to come out of the conference room. They came into the hall and watched the young vampires wrestle for dominance if only for a moment before the king cleared his throat. Tristian and Volcoy stopped immediately, standing up straight and trying to wipe the smiles off their faces. They watched Yurito step forward and bowed slightly.

"I'm glad to see you enjoying yourself, Volcoy, but please keep the joy down." Yurito smiled and scolded them lightly.

Volcoy and Tristian bowed again, stifling back laughter. They waited until the elders went back into the conference room before standing straight and smiling to one another, snickering nearly inaudibly.

While the two silently mocked each other, light footsteps lead up to them without realization. Tristian finally looked away from Volcoy after making a threatening face to him and blinked, staring at who had walked up on them. Volcoy shook his head, shrugging off Tristian's expression, and looked over to where he was staring. His smile faded a little at the sight. Blue eyes looked at him, not seeming surprised.

"Prince…" Volcoy's playful smiled turned to humble as he bowed.

Tomy seemed to wince and waved his hand. "Don't… Volcoy, stand."

Tristian glanced between the two for a moment before sighing. "Sorry if we disturbed you, Tomy."

"You didn't." Tomy smiled to Tristian. "I was on my way down already when I heard the laughing ensue. So, Kamijo is here?"

Tomy's attention shifted to Volcoy. Volcoy nodded for his response. "He's holding conference with the king and the upper five."

The prince nodded and turned, about to leave the two vampires, before he stopped. His eyes blinked rapidly for a moment as he thought. He looked over his shoulder to Volcoy, taking a deep breath. "Volcoy… may I speak with you?"

Volcoy's green eyes stared at Tomy as he debated on an answer. He knew he had no choice and was aware what the discussion would be about. He was near saying no but nodded. Volcoy bid Tristian good bye as he followed the prince.

Tomy lead the vampire to a study, filled with books scattered everywhere, which was used for his father's research and the former leader of the frozen council. He watched Volcoy enter after him and shut the door. The dim lights left the room in a solemn but serious mood as Tomy directed Volcoy to sit in a chair three feet from a deep brown, cluttered desk. Once he saw the green-eyed vampire situated, he went to lean against the front end of the desk. Tomy crossed his arms over his chest as he looked Volcoy in the eye.

Volcoy stared back as long as he could before looking away. He felt Tomy's gaze leave him for a moment before a deep exhale escaped the prince's lips.

"So…" Tomy said, looking to the ceiling for an extended period of time.

"So what?" Volcoy glanced back to the prince, not wanting to lock eyes with him at this time.

Tomy's eyes immediately glared over to Volcoy, piercing daggers in the gaze. "'So what?' That's all you have to say?"

Volcoy closed his eyes, leaning back in the seat as he shrugged. "What do you want me to say? You're the one who wanted to talk to me."

There was a flicker in Tomy's eyes before he moved with vampire speed to straddle over Volcoy's thighs. He pressed his left hand on the center of the other vampire's chest, keeping firm pressure on the thin satin shirt and warming the ice skin underneath. His right hand clenched the back of the chair, nails digging into the cloth. The prince pressed his forehead against Volcoy's and whispered darkly as the veins around his eyes darkened to black. "You're right. I did. So, tell me… what did you feel a year ago?"

Volcoy's eyes squinted as the ice inside hissed and popped over his heart. The pain was unbearable but, somehow, promised Volcoy something worth it all in the end. His fangs elongated as he growled, "I don't know."

"For now, you don't, but give it a minute." Tomy pressed down harder and smirked as Volcoy moaned in pain. "I don't like hurting you, Volcoy, but I want to know and I shall get what I want. Call me a spoiled prince if you wish."

Volcoy's hands moved to dig their nails into Tomy's sides, blood slowly seeping from the wounds he created. He tried to push Tomy off of him but couldn't do it. Tomy held tightly to the back of the chair and dug his knees deep into the cushions on the arm rests. "Please… Tomy…"

Tomy's eyebrows furrowed a little. "Last time, you were so willing to feel again. Why is it different now? You may have forgotten what you felt, but I have not and I know that you know it was there. You can register what emotion it was. Tell me that then. It doesn't have to be true now… but then, what was it?"

"Prince… stop…" Volcoy kept begging, refusing to answer any of Tomy's questions. He kept pushing the other as hard as he could but got no where as his strength started to weaken from the period of time exposed to heat.

"No!" Tomy grew impatient and angry. "I will find out how you felt because your heart beat that night! The impulse has been imprinted on my hand ever since. Something is there for it to do that- don't think I am unaware of what it means. I just want to know… is it true? I want to hear it from your mouth, Volcoy Lesargi."

Volcoy choked on his words once the prince raised his voice, the result being more pressure on his heart. Half of the ice shattered over the heart, warming the muscle on that side and tried to expand in order to beat. After some frail attempts to beat, the other half of ice chipped away. The heart warmed completely and melted any remaining cold from it before pushing the black blood through the veins. On Volcoy's skin, veins turned black barely for a minute all together before fading away. His lungs took in a massive amount of air once he was relieved from the horrible pain.

Tomy felt Volcoy relax a little under his hand before he pulled his right hand from the back of the chair. He rested himself on the green-eyed vampire's lap completely as both hands gently pressed to Volcoy's chest. His eyes stared at his hands and the satin shirt Volcoy wore, his expression turning calm. "It's beating… slowly… but it is."

Volcoy's eyes were half open, staring in exhaustion at the prince, and his breathing was shallow. His lips parted a little and he whispered, "Yes… it is."

Tomy's eyes glanced up to Volcoy. "I want to know…"

"Of course you do. 'Volcoy, you alright?', 'Volcoy, I'm sorry but please can I know?' Couldn't put it better?" Volcoy rolled his eyes before closing them.

Tomy bit his bottom lip, about to apologize, before he was cut short.

"Yes." Volcoy sighed. He took a moment, trying to form what he wanted to say in his head. "I broke the one rule I swore I wouldn't. I crossed the line that should have had a wall built on it instead. Though I never did anything, I still know that what I thought was wrong. I put on a professional mask over the emotions I was able to feel all the time… but can now only feel when I'm like this."

Tomy blinked, heart forgetting to beat for awhile. "So… you mean-"

"I love you, Tomy Matsumoto, and I'm not supposed to." Volcoy opened his eyes, looking into Tomy's. "I told you that you wouldn't be disappointed… but then in the same breath you are."

Tomy felt his heart jump into his throat as he looked down, averting Volcoy's eyes, and nodded rapidly. "You're not supposed to… but you're not the only one who's not supposed to. Sucks to compare to this, but it sounds like an extremely fucked up Romeo and Juliet story."

Volcoy tried not to laugh but nodded in agreement. "Exactly and to pursue it would result in the same consequences."

"But I don't care." Tomy shook his head, looking up into Volcoy's green eyes now. "If it can't be pursued… it can be tested. Remember? An experiment."

"Tomy, this doesn't work that wa-"

"It does." Tomy clenched Volcoy's shirt, wrinkling the satin. "When something can't be taken for all that it is… there are times when it can be sampled. I don't want to never know… to never test the feelings a bit further. Please…"

Volcoy sighed and shook his head slightly, "You know I'm leaving soon… training is over and I have to pursue Ami."

"I know…" Tomy's voice was soft.

Volcoy stared at the prince for an extended period of time and then pushed him off gently. He stood and held Tomy's hands, "Alright."

Tomy glanced up to Volcoy. "Alright?"

Volcoy grinned sweetly and nodded, "Yes. 'Alright'. Experiment with this all you want."

Tomy was silent before he yanked Volcoy along, out of the study and down the hall. He made sure no one saw the two as he carefully opened his door, allowing Volcoy to enter first before following. The lock clicked in place right as Volcoy turned back around to look at Tomy in the darkness. Sudden pressure hit Volcoy in his chest as Tomy moved to wrap his arms around the taller vampire's neck. Tomy's eyes were half lidded as he pressed his lips against Volcoy's, pushing him back slightly. Volcoy closed his eyes and applied the same amount of force into the kiss, allowing himself to be moved towards the bed.

As the kiss dragged on, the two vampires collapsed onto the bed- Tomy on top of Volcoy- and didn't pull away from one another. Volcoy's fingers danced along the prince's collar, unbuttoning each pearl button delicately and letting his fingertips grace the skin after each few more inches of exposure. The veins around both of the vampires' lips began to turn black and arch out over their face; a few veins even starting to branch out from the corners of their eyes. Tomy lost control of his hands as they pushed Volcoy's jacket sides away for him to slide under the shirt, touching ice cold skin.

After a few minutes, the two pushed each other to sit up and make the task of removing shirts easier. The veins on the vampires' chests turned black and spread out- more so on Volcoy's. Volcoy's body seemed to turn into a web of black lines; winding and moving under the skin noticeably. Tomy's eyes opened half way as he traced along the moving veins. They responded to his touch by shooting away from the places his warm fingertips had pressed.

"They don't like me…" Tomy whispered, smiling.

Volcoy laughed and held on to the prince, closing the space between them. "They're just afraid… and they mostly dislike warmth."

Tomy kept smiling as he stared over Volcoy's collarbone and shoulders. He rested his head as close as he could get to Volcoy's neck, kissing the skin softly. "Do you think you can really kill Ami?"

"I hope so." Volcoy ran his fingers down Tomy's spine, making the other arch slightly at the touch. "I kind of have no choice."

"You always have a choice…" Tomy let out a shaky breath. "If you can't do it, it's not your fault."

"No, but it means I'm useless."

Tomy's head shot up and he grabbed Volcoy's face gently. "You're not useless. Not to me. Kamijo and the others won't condemn you for not succeeding-"

"If I fail, it means that I must've died." Volcoy explained.

Tomy's heart stopped for a moment. "You won't. You can't."

"As far as we know…" Volcoy sighed. He soon smiled and pulled Tomy's face to him, kissing his nose. "I'll worry about it when the time comes."

Tomy nodded slowly, eyes going half-lidded. He moved his face up slightly to catch Volcoy's lips with his own, pushing the older vampire back as hard as he could. Volcoy didn't budge as he fought back, hands slipping down to loop under Tomy's pant line. The prince gasped a little in the kiss, giving Volcoy the opportunity to deepen it. Tomy clung around Volcoy's neck, fingers entangling in the ebony black hair, as he kissed the icy vampire. His heart beat rapidly in his chest but clenched in agony when he thought of what Volcoy had said.

_If I fail, it means I must've died._

Suddenly, the prince pushed and caught the elder vampire off guard- shoving him down on the bed and pinning him. His elbows held him up on either side of Volcoy's head as he licked the icy lips slightly before returning to kiss him. _No… You won't die. I won't allow it. If you die after this, I'll hurt 100 times worse than I would have before. You can't die._

Volcoy's hands held firm to the prince's waist, fingers still looped under the pant line. He heard every one of Tomy's thoughts and his heart increased beats per minute. He made no notice that he was listening in on the thoughts but didn't stop trying to make them go away. His mental ears paid close attention as each touch and kiss gave a stutter to the thoughts but never stopped them. Volcoy began wishing he never said anything- just taken in what Tomy had said even though he knew better. The frozen vampire parted from the kiss and whispered, "Ego diligo vos. It means 'I love you' in Latin."

Tomy was silent and so were his thoughts. This made Volcoy smile softly as the prince stuttered, "Why are-"

"No one will know except Kamijo if he heard. The others still speak in the code." Volcoy explained softly.

"Oh…" Tomy whispered.

Again there was silence. Tomy's thoughts were empty and Volcoy merely smiled at the prince. He ran his fingers along the hem of the pant line, bringing his hands to the front and undoing the buttons. The prince's breath caught in his throat once his pants were undone and being pushed down his thighs. Before they could be off completely, Tomy grabbed one of Volcoy's arms.

"Promise me…" Tomy started, "You won't forget what you said- about breaking the one rule. That you won't go back on your feelings just because you can't access them anymore."

Volcoy pushed the prince as he leaned up, kissing Tomy on the jaw and getting as close to his ear as he could. "I promise. I haven't forgotten how I felt for a year and a half… I won't ever forget. Remember that."

Tomy's eyes blurred as tears began to form. The whisper sent chills down his spine and he released Volcoy's arm, allowing his pants to be taken off. Volcoy kissed right below Tomy's ear and descended down as the prince sat on top of the icy vampire in his boxers. Tomy dug the tips of his fingers into Volcoy's shoulders as his head leaned to the side. The frozen vampire gently slid his fangs into the prince's neck, causing a miniscule squeak from him, and carefully drank the blood. Tomy closed his eyes and held tightly to Volcoy, feeling his blood being taken from him. He didn't move as Volcoy finished up and licked his lips.

Suddenly, there was pressure on the spot where the frozen vampire bit. Tundra-like temperatures filled the prince's veins on his neck and began to travel throughout his body. Tomy's eyes shot open, turning black for an instant and then the frozen vampire colors before returning to their normal shade, and he clung tighter to Volcoy. His breath created haze in the air as he exhaled rapidly. "What… are you doing?"

Volcoy kissed Tomy's ear lobe. "Giving you a piece of me. My blood will forever remain in your veins. I promised I won't forget and now I'm making you promise the same. We're risking everything tonight because this might be our last chance."

The tears that Tomy was holding back earlier started to fall. "We're trying to cram… a year and a half or more of feelings in one night… because you don't believe we'll have another one? Together… physically?"

Volcoy moved his cut wrist from the holes on Tomy's neck, allowing them to heal up and the blood to finish its initial course. "Precisely."

Tomy squinted his eyes and shook his head, "No… no…"  
>Volcoy sighed and put a finger over the prince's lips. "Don't worry, Tomy. I'm here now."<p>

"But…"

"But nothing, prince." Volcoy leaned back and then pressed his lips on Tomy's. He held onto Tomy at the waist and suddenly flipped him, forcing him to lie on his back as Volcoy ran his fingers along the prince's frame.

The two stayed lip locked. Tomy began unsnapping the waistline of Volcoy's pants, pulling them down once he was finished and taking the boxers underneath with them. Volcoy chuckled in his throat and allowed one of his hands to yank the elastic of Tomy's boxers down at the same time. Both of the vampires' pants were thrown to the floor and Volcoy brought the covers over the two, hiding them both away.

Tomy's hands pressed against Volcoy's lower ribs and soon ran back to rest on the opposite sides of Volcoy's spine. They danced down the sides of the frozen vampire's spine and made it to his hip bones, thumbs pressing in on them a tad bit roughly. Volcoy groaned slightly in his throat as he broke the lock and started to leave butterfly kisses down the prince's chest.

Tomy gasped a little, "By the way… don't call me prince. I would… prefer if you stopped."

Volcoy laughed darkly and pulled Tomy on top of him, getting inches away from actually going inside him. "Why not? It's only out of respect for his majesty…"

Volcoy leaned to kiss Tomy on the corner of the lips but was pushed back by Tomy's hand softly, "I don't much like your foreplay, Volcoy Lesargi."

The frozen vampire laughed again, pushing himself closer to Tomy and making the prince gasp again. "Fine… no foreplay… I've never been good at it anyways."

Tomy slid his hands forward, leaving their position on Volcoy's back, and wrapped his arms around Volcoy's neck instead. He allowed himself to fall more on Volcoy, breathing becoming stuttered the more he went. The frozen vampire's hands ran down the prince's sides, veering to rest on his lower back once they ended at the hips. On impulse, Volcoy pulled the prince to him quickly but gently- knowing very well what he was doing to Tomy.

Tomy gasped and groaned in his throat as his head fell to rest on Volcoy's shoulder. He held his breath for a moment as he got use to the pain before letting it out, the warm air sizzling against the icy skin of the frozen vampire. His jaw clenched when Volcoy moved to push deeper, nails digging into the palms of his hands.

"Bite me so you don't hurt yourself." Volcoy whispered softly in Tomy's ear, feeling droplets of blood hitting his back from the prince's hands.

"N-No… I c-can't…" Tomy spoke weakly.

Volcoy grabbed Tomy's forearms and pulled the prince's hands to appear in front of him. He took each hand and licked the blood off of the palms, healing the wounds instantly. "If you keep hurting yourself, we'll get no where."

Tomy kept his eyes closed and head down, laughing breathlessly. "It's because we're getting somewhere that I'm hurting myself."

The frozen vampire smiled sweetly, taking the prince's wrists in his hands. He made Tomy fall to rest on his back again as he pinned him to the bed. "I'll just have to limit you from doing that, sire."

Tomy gasped at the movement and grumbled, "Volcoy, I said-"

He was cut short when Volcoy leaned down to kiss him. The prince melted into it, tasting winter peppermint for the first time and feeling the same chilling web tingle throughout his body. _The mark from before…_

Tomy remembered the bite on his shoulder from the night when Volcoy called their relationship a game- the mark of a frozen vampire. He felt awkward for thinking about how much he cherished that frostbitten scar the entire time Volcoy was gone but, as he tasted the mark this time, he dismissed the awkwardness. He wanted to hold onto Volcoy but was restricted to being pinned to the bed, making him push a little for some dominance. He heard the icy laugh of Volcoy erupt from the kiss and squeaked once more pressure hit below his hips. The prince's head leaned back, breaking the kiss, as he desired more air.

"I'm not hurting you, am I?" Volcoy whispered.

"No… not at all…" Tomy laughed lightly. "I would prefer… if you didn't stop and catch me off guard like that though…"

Volcoy smiled, releasing Tomy's wrists as he leaned to kiss the center of the prince's collarbone. "I'll stop that."

Tomy tangled his fingers in Volcoy's hair, closing his eyes softly. He was brought to sit up, pulling off Volcoy only slightly, and gasped. The frozen vampire's lips were still pressed to his collarbone and Volcoy's hands moved to press on the prince's shoulder blades. Tomy rested his chin on Volcoy's forehead, breathing in slowly. He felt himself be brought down again and let his head fall back, holding his breath again. When he pulled his head back to look at Volcoy, he stared into green eyes. Blush covered his face as the icy vampire's lips brushed his. Tomy's hands untangled slightly from Volcoy's black hair after realizing he had clenched to it harder.

"I love you, Tomy." Volcoy whispered, his words articulated on the prince's lips.

Tomy closed his eyes, pressing his forehead to Volcoy's. "I love you too, Volcoy…"

Volcoy caught Tomy in a passionate kiss. Tomy felt his hands tighten in the black hair again but found it perfectly fine, seeing that Volcoy was not hurt. The covers had been thrown off the bed with all the tossing and turning but neither of the vampires found them necessary anymore. Tomy merely held on to Volcoy for as long as he could, knowing very well he might lose him.


End file.
